Reuniting With Problems
by smilingdork
Summary: Bobby and Lindsay reunite after a long seperation but there comes a problem.
1. The Case & The Meet

Hey I posted this before on the other list so here it is again and part 2 is soon to follow! Hope you like it! Lot's of love, Lindsay...  
  
Title: Reuniting With Problems Part 1  
  
Author's Note: Hey! I just want to thank everybody who helped me come up with ideas for a story. I am gonna try and get to most of the stories using the ideas people gave me, but I really liked the idea of Bobby and Lindsay having a relationship and then having her leave the firm. But I am going to take a few people's suggestions and combine them into one story. So thanks again for everybody's help! Jewel keep writing, I'm sure its gonna be good because its Soul mates its gotta be good! Please please send feedback!! I wrote all of part 1 today in school let me know if you want me to post part 2 or start a new story. BE HONEST!!  
  
Summary: Bobby and Lindsay were engaged but they got into a fight and she left the firm. Its now been 6 years since they have spoken to eacj other. When they finally reunite becaise of a case Lindsay wants him back but something is standing in her way.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to David E. Kelley. If they were mine I would take a certain someone and there would be a lot more Bobby/Lindsay moments. The only characxters that are mine are Leah, Courtney and Annie (Lindsay and Helen's secretary.)  
  
Setting: Lindsay was never stabbed in this story but she and Bobby were engaged but she called it off and left. This is about 6 years into the future.  
  
Reuniting With Problems part 1  
  
She walked down the hallway and into the brioght offices of Lindsay S. Dole and Gamble Attorney's At Law, with a coffee in one hand and a vanilla donut in the other. "Morning babe." "Morning Helen." "We got a new case today, double murder." "Great." "Well it's a little different than you would think." "Why?" "The suspects are cousins of the victims." "So." "So one of them is already represented by council." "Okay." "Well I heard from Mike that the other girl's attorney plans on accusing our client." "Well we'll be prepared won't we." "The girl's name is Courntey. The other girl that is already represented is Leah." "Annie, get me the file for the two girls, I want the name of that girl's attorney." "Sure thing, Lindsay" "Thanks." "Here" Lindsay takes the file and starts to walk to her office when she suddenly stops. Helen quickly goes to her friends side when she sees how pale her face is. "What is it Lindsay?" Lindsay hands the file to Helen. "Oh my god!" 'What?" Annnie comes over quickly. She looks at the file. "So who's Bobby Donnell?" Long silence, finally Lindsay speaks. "He is a really good defense attorney." Then Helen chimes in. "Bobby and Lindsay used to be engaged and she used to work at his firm, but they got into a fight and she left him and opened this firm." "Oh." All the while Helen is talking she didn't notice Lindsay had left the main office and gone into her office. Helen walked into Lindsay's oiffice. "Hey how ya doing?" Lindsay looks up at her with tear stained eyes. "I don't think I can handle this case Helen. I just can't do it." "Yes you can Lindsay, your better and stronger than him." "I don't know if I really can." "I'll be there to help you the whole time." "Thanks Helen." "Now let's go meet Courtney, we have a long day. We'll meet with her, I'll talk to the detective and than we go to the arrainment." "Okay, I'm ready." ************************** Lindsay and Helen are walking in the courthouse after a long meeting with their client. ************************** The court clerk reads through the charges and before she finishes reading through Leah's charges, Lindsay hears it. "Bobby Donnell for the defendant. Your honour Waive reading we enter a plea of Not Guilty on all charges." Lindsay is just standing there in total shock she doesn't here the judge calling her name as the clerk finishes reading Courtney's charges. "Miss Dole." Nothing from Lindsay, but then Bobby turns to see the woman he is still head over heals with just standing there. "Miss Dole." the judge calls again and Helen gives her a push. She jerks out of her trans. "Umm... Lindsay Dole for the defense, your honour we too plead not guilty onv all charges. We also ask that our client be released on bail, she is only 14 years old." "Mr. Bay?" "Obviously the prosocution is going to oppose bail these two (pointing at the two defendants.) killed their cousins." "Okay, bail is denied. Baliff take them into custody trial is set for tomorrow at 8:00 am sharp." Lindsay gathers her things and heads out the back way into the hallway with Helen by her side, when she hears her name by a very fimiliar voice. She turns around and comes face to face with 'him.' They stare at each other for what seems like hours when Helen interupts. "I'll leave you two alone, Lindsay I'll see you back at the office." Lindsay doens't doesn't hear, she is lost in her own world. She finally breaks the silence. "H-h-hi." "um... Hi." "Maybe we should go into a room." "Okay." Its silent again but this time its Bobby that breaks the silence. "So how you been?" "Uh. Good and you?" "Okay. What have you been doing these last 6 years?" "Umm.. Helen became a defense attorney and I opened my own firm after about a year she started working for me, and I've been doing that ever since." "Wow! How do you like it?" "Its okay, but I liked working for sombodies firm more than actually owning one." "Oh. I gotta get going. I have a bail hearing in 10 minutes." "Okay, well I have to get back to work anyways." "Yeah." Bobby starts walking towards the door when Lindsay stops him and hands him a piece of paper. "Its my home number and my work number." "Okay thanks. You have my number right?" He is hoping she still did. "Yeah. I still have it." "Great. I'll call you tonight when I get home okay?" "Yeah that would be great." "Okay well I really have to get going." "Yeah. I'm sorry for keeping you. Bye." "Bye." After a long day of thinking of Bobby, Lindsay walked into her empty apartment. Helen had wanted to come by, but Lindsay just wanted to be alone. Just as she was walking in she heard the phone ring. She quickly runs to it. "Hello.' "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch tomorrow?" She thinks and than "Yeah that would be nice." "Okay, how about tomorrow at 12:30?" "Perfect." "I'll meet you at McAll's?" "Yeah, I'll see you then." "Great. Bye Linds." He loved being able to say that to her again just as much as she loved hearing him call her that again." "Goodbye Bobby." And they hung up eager for tomorrow. *********************** The morning went by slow for both of them. They had been in court all morning and the case wasn't going goo for either of them. Fianlly court recessed for lunch at 12:00. Lindsay went back to her ofice and dropped her notes off. *********************** When she walked into McAll's she spotted him right away. When she sat down their eyes stuck to each others in an instant. They talked for a while about the things that have happened in the 6 years. Then they ordered lunch, The whole time they were avoiding that one topic, but finally Bobby couldn't keep away from it anymore. "Lindsay what are we? or where are we?" "I don't know Bobby. I really still love you, and I would love to give us another chance, but I really don't know." "I understand, I just can't live the rest of my life knowing that we still might have a chance." "Well maybe we could give it another chance if we take it slow." "Okay, I can live with that." "Good." "Do you wanna take a walk along the harbor?" He knew she wouldn't refuse." "I would love too." Even though it was a little cold that didn't stop them. They snuggled to keep warm. Bobby slowly slipped his hand around her waist and Lindsay did the same and thats how they walked along the harbor. Bobby stopped and bought Lindsay her favorite ice cream. They sat next to each other on the bench and began talking about the past. "Bobby forget about the past and lets focus on our future." "Okay." As Bobby was about to kiss Lindsay a woman walked by who looked very fimilar to him and it stopped him. Lindsay was taken back and a little startled. "Bobby, you okay?" No response. "Bobby!" "What oh um... I have to go back to the office we have a staff meeting in 20 minutes and I am never gonna make it." "Well okay, I should get back too." "Okay, let me get you a cab." "Thanks." As she is getting in she stops. "Call me after your meeting, maybe we can get together tonight." "Okay, bye." "Bye." ********************** As promised they talked on the phone at work and decided to go to a little french resturaunt. After a nice romantic dinner, Bobby offered to bring her home instead of a cab. When they got to her apartment she asked if he wanted to come in but he declined because he had to figure out who that women was. He had seen her 3 times today and he knew he knew her. At her door they were standing so close that she could smell his Armani aftershave and could feel him breathing on her face. He could feel her heart punding as he moved in closer and closer. They were inches away from each other and they turned their heads in for a passionate kiss and their lips just barely brushed against each other when Bobby heard something. "Bobby!" She started running towards him.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC......... Give me feedback about it and if you want a part 2 please be HONEST! If you don't like it then i will try a new story. Thanks Lindsay. 


	2. The Fight

Title: Reuniting With Problems Part 2  
  
Author's Note: Hey! Sorry I didn't post my story as quickly as I had hoped too, but I was really stuck on what would happen next. So here I am again. I want to thank everyone for the wonderful feedback I received. I didn't think people would like it that much. Thanks again and I can't wait for more feedback. There is some talking about rape in one sentence but it is really short. You can send feedback to My2ndpick@a... or LynndsieyDole23@y... Lot's of love. Linds!  
  
Summary: This is in Bobby's POV AND Lindsay's POV. I can't really tell you much without giving it away, but for a full summary check out part 1. There is a flashback along with their POV. Thanks for the idea!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine see part 1 for the disclaimer.  
  
Reuniting With Problems Part 2  
  
Bobby's POV I heard the judge call "that" name. `Miss Dole.' God how much I missed hearing that name, it had been six years. Wow that long, it seemed like it was a hundred years. The judge calls "her" name again. This time she steps forward and I see her. God she is beautiful. Wait, what is that on her finger. Oh no! It can't be, yeah it is, Bobby get a grip, or course she is spoken for. I mean look at her. Wait that ring looks a little familiar. Could it be? No! Don't even think about that, it's insane. She's walking closer, there she is sitting down and her left hand is facing me. Closer Donnell, closer. Yup it's true. That's the engagement ring I gave her. But why does she still have it? Then I come back to reality and hear the judge say we were dismissed. I build up the courage to walk up and call out her name. `Lindsay!' Yes, she turned around. She told me we should talk in a different room that's a good sign. Well I just asked my ex- fiancée to lunch. And she said yes! Yahoo! Man I have to go back to work. What a day this is going to be! Lindsay's POV Oh, my God! He asked me out! I wonder if he saw the ring. Well he asked me out so at least he thinks I'm on the market right? Well I am going out with Bobby! Bobby! BOBBY! Man I am so lucky! But wait why would I want to go out with him after what he said to me? Think Lindsay. Why? BECAUSE YOU LOVE HIM! Head over heels in love! Oh yeah that's why good thing I think about things first. Now I have forever for lunch. Damn it! Bobby's POV Today at work went by so slow. I kept thinking about how happy I was to be going to lunch with this woman again. And I kept trying to block that one terrible moment that tore us away from each other. And when I was sitting at my desk the flashback ran through my head. (6 years earlier) Bobby walked into his apartment knowing he would have to come home and comfort his soon to be wife. She had been so catatonic lately and he knew that was normal, but it had been 6 months since the "incident." When he got home and walked into the kitchen he wasn't surprised to see her doing the dishes. Cleaning, that's what she does when she is upset. And this had been an awful year for her, if she keeps looking back she'll be cleaning the rest of her life and this whole house will be covered in plastic soon so she can't clean anymore because I am going CRAZY! I walk up to her and give her a nice hug and kiss on the forehead. She hadn't been to work in 8 months and I couldn't stand going to work without her, the office wasn't normal. I decided to help. `I'll dry, you wash?' I knew she would say yes. We always did the dishes this way. `Okay' she said quietly. With tears being held back. We did that for about 15 minutes, and I was worried, but than staring into space washing over the plate again and again. `Linds, baby are you okay?' silence `Linds.' `Yeah I'll do it for you!' she yelled before running into the living room and curling up in `my' chair. She always sat there when she either missed me or needed comfort from me. I walked up to her and asked her if she was okay. She just nodded her head and I knew she was lying. So I asked her what was wrong even though I knew. She hadn't spoken of the "incident" since it happened. `Lindsay, I need to help you, but I can't if you don't talk to me.' She looked up at me, I knew she wanted me. With tears in her eyes she started talking. `I miss them.' And she fell into my arms. I just held her, telling her it would be okay. Then I said those fatal words. `I know.' She tensed up and looked at me, not with those eyes I loved but the eyes I feared. She stood up instantly. `You know!' I stayed quiet and then, `Lindsay, I lost my mother too. I know what you're going through.' `Bobby, I don't mean to sound self- centered or selfish but you knew your mother was dying, but me I just got a call from the police saying `Hey we need you to identify your mother's body and her KILLER!' You got to say goodbye to your mother; you got to say `I love you.' She starts breaking down again. `Well with me I didn't. I just wish I could have told her how much I loved her one more time before he stabbed her, shot her and then raped her repeatedly.' `Lindsay.' I speak ever so clearly, it was the first time she had spoken out loud to me about it. `No! You don't know. Than the Boston Police shot down my father when they thought he was taking a gun out but it was really his keys and cell phone. So don't you dare. DON'T YOU DARE, tell me you know.' `Are you finished?' I asked with venom now. She nods. It was my turn to be furious. `I don't care what had happened. Well I do care but after what you said I don't know. I don't ever, ever, ever want to hear you speak about my mother like that. I don't care what the situation is, but you never met my mother, you didn't know who she was and you sure as hell didn't know what she was about. So don't you ever speak to anyone or me about her again! She wasn't your mother and you didn't know her, so don't ever so much as say her name to somebody else. I paused. Not even ME! Do you understand me! She looked at me and I waited for something and then it comes. She slapped me across the face, and she started running toward the door. I grabbed her arm. `Lindsay, I'm sorry.' She started to walk away again but than stopped. It wasn't me that stopped her, but it was her love for me. `Bobby you might be sorry, and I accept that but you were way out of line just now and what you said just hurt me more than you will ever imagine whether you lost your mother or not. And because of that and what I just saw happen makes me feel I can't marry you. I can't be with you anymore. I don't want to be married to you years from now and have you controlling me like you just did. I love you with all my heart and will never love anyone like you, but I can't go on knowing this.' I had tears in my eyes. `Please Lindsay.' `No I can't. I'm sorry.' She kissed me and left. When she reached the door I stopped her and said, `I love you too.' She smiled and I smiled and she walked out the door. I had never spoken or seen her since but we both knew it was right. (Back to present-Bobby's POV) I was still sitting at my desk but Bec came in and noticed something was wrong because I guess I had tears in my eyes. `Bobby, you okay?' `What? Yeah I am fine. I gotta go.' `Where?' I walked out but whispered, `Lindsay' I guess she heard me because she gasped when I was leaving. Lindsay's POV This was going to be great. I still loved him and forgave him, but I know if he felt the same. I thought of those two words that I'd wish I never heard again, `I know' I had tears in my eyes as I thought about `it.' It was time for lunch and I was more than ready. Bobby's POV We had a great lunch. Talking, catching up, laughing, it was like old times again. Then we were going to dinner. It was so romantic I didn't want it to end, but I knew it had too. When she invited me to her apartment I thought she is giving me another chance. So I decided to stay for a little while. While I walked up there I couldn't wait to get there. She stopped in front of her door and I decided I probably shouldn't go in, I wouldn't be able to control myself. So we were stepping closer and closer to each other, our lips just brushed up against each other when I heard it. `Bobby.' I turned and saw her running toward me. I couldn't believe it; I turned to see Lindsay's reaction. Her eyes were cold and she had tears in her eyes, she just stood there. Lindsay's POV I invited him back to my apartment, but he only came to my door. We were getting closer and closer when finally what seemed like eternity, our lips brushed against each other and I heard her. My whole body tensed up, and I turned. `Bobby.' I heard that voice, the voice I thought I would never hear again. It was `HER'  
  
To be continued. Sorry again for the cliffhanger. I hope you liked part 2. Do you want a part 3? Write to me about what you think. I love the feedback! The next part (if you want it) will take off right with the word `Bobby.' it won't be written in their points of view as much as this one was. You can send feedback to My2ndpick@a... Lot's of love. Linds! 


	3. Old Times are New Times

Title: Reuniting With Problems Part 3  
  
Author: Lindsay  
  
Author's Note: Hey! Thanks for all the feedback. Since I got so much feedback in such a short amount of time I decided to write the next part as soon as possible. So here it is. And I just want to remind people to post on the new Fan Fiction web site too. I am the owner and we have sirknight as our moderator also! So join it and you'll be able to get all the great stories about our favorite show! For feedback e-mail me at LindsayNBobbyfanatic02@y... or My2ndpick@a... if you e-mail me on my AOL address I'll probably get it sooner! Here it is. Lot's of love- Lindsay.  
  
Summary: this takes off where the last one ended and you'll finally find out who "SHE" is. For a full summary see part one.  
  
Rating: Warning this has some sexual content. Rated PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine, I wish a certain one was! We all know who that is. Mmmhmmm.. Lindsay and Bobby, I wonder why that sounds so good?  
  
Reuniting With Problems Part 3 (Previously on `the practice') "Bobby." she ran closer to Bobby and Lindsay. Lindsay was staring there, Bobby was focusing on Lindsay. (Present on `the practice') She reached Bobby and gave him a big hug. He slowly pushed back. "Andrea, what- what- wha- what are you doing here?" he was completely in shock. "I came to see my baby." She started playing with his chest. That's where Lindsay drew the line. "Hey!" she pushed Andrea off of Bobby and continued yelling. "That's my boyfriend and don't you dare lay a fingertip on him or I'll make sure you have nothing to be able to touch him with again!" as Lindsay was yelling and yelling Andrea was backing up into the door. Bobby was just standing there watching in amazement. He was so happy she called him her boyfriend. "Don't ever come near me or Bobby again!" and she guided her into the elevator. But Andrea resisted this time. "Don't push me around." She said pushing Lindsay closer towards Bobby. He decided this was enough. Andrea kept yelling at Lindsay. "You selfish, rich little bit---- "OKAY!" he yelled out before Andrea could finish her sentence. "What are you doing here seriously?" "I already told you, I came to be with you," she is wrapping her arms around Bobby. He is struggling to get her off him. She gives him a deep kiss and he is pushing away still, but she won't let him. Lindsay pries them apart and starts yelling again. "Don't try to get him cause he is mine! If he wanted to be with you then he would, but instead he is with me. And you shouldn't even be near me may I remind you, because the judge told you six years ago not to go near me so back off and leave us alone!" Lindsay took Bobby's hand and led him inside and locked the door when she was finally inside. She turned the lights on and takes her shoes off. "You want anything to drink?" she was trying to forget what just happened. Bobby, though did not want to forget it, he wanted to make sure she was okay. "Lindsay-" He started but was cut off by a hard kiss. They kissed deeper. And she started unbuttoning his shirt, ripped his tie off and started working on his belt when he stopped her. "Are you sure?" he wanted it and regretted asking the question. "Yes, I know I wanted to take things slow, but I don't think I can keep myself controlled if you stay around me anymore. Do you want to?" she asked nervously. "Lindsay, I have wanted you since you left." "Well what's with all the talking then?" She gave him a seductive smile. "Come on I want to show you around my new place. I know a good room I think you would like to see first." He smiled. "Lead me the way Miss. Dole." And he followed her into the bedroom. She pushed him onto her bed and stripped the rest of his clothes off of him, while he tried to get her clothes off. When they finally succeeded they explored each others bodies, kissing, licking, biting and teasing each other. Bobby laid Lindsay's head on her pillow and started his exploration of his own. He started with her lips and worked down her neck, teasing her. Moans and `Oh Bobby's' coming from Lindsay telling him she was enjoying this. He cupped her breast and started kissing, licking and biting. She moans louder with pleasure, he teases at her nipple, when he stops she is about to open her eyes when she feels cup her other breast with his gentle touch and he started his exploring again, then working his way down the outside of thigh and coming back the inside. Moaning with more pleasure he continues her other leg, before he hits the jackpot. Her elbows. He knows its "his" spot, he was the only one she ever told. She moaned to where she couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed him by the arms and that's when they joined lips, bodies, and souls coming together as one. They made love repeatedly that night into the early morning. Until she finally rested for sleep on her favorite pillow. His chest. Then they both fell into a deep sleep, together. When Lindsay woke up that morning she woke up to the tasty smell of her favorite food. French toast with bacon and sausage. She slowly got up and put the closest piece of clothing she could reach, it happened to be Bobby's shirt. She buttoned it up and walked out to find a barely dressed Bobby cooking. She stood in the doorway to look him over and had to giggle at seeing him in his Boston University flannel pants he left at her place before they broke up. She always wore those pants when she woke up in the morning. The two things that she still wore from him, is the pants and the ring. She promised herself that she would never take that ring off. Bobby heard her giggle and looked up. "Morning, beautiful." He gave her a sweet smile. "Good Morning, handsome." She begins to walk over to him. She wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head on his back. "mmmmmmmmmmhmmm. my favorite." "It's almost ready." "I was talking about you." "Ooh.. in that case I'm ready." She smiles. "I can't play on an empty stomach." "No problem, breakfast is served Miss. Dole." He puts two pieces of French toast with three slices of bacon and one sausage patty on her plate. She got out two glasses and poured some orange juice for them. "Your well dressed for the occasion if you ask me." She looked down and realized she only had his dress shirt from his previous day at work. Her face turned red. "You should speak." Then it was his turn to look himself over, but he didn't turn red. `Thanks, I thought I had lost these pants." He gives her a `I wonder what happened to them' look. She just smiles. They sit down to eat. "How is it?" he asked. "Delicious, you always were quite the chef Mr. Donnell." "Why thank you." "Bobby, what time is it?" "8:00. Why?" Lindsay jumps out of her seat. "We have to be in court at 9:30!" "Oh, I forgot!" "We have to hurry." She starts going towards her bedroom. "Linds, I have to go home and change." "Here wear this, it was my favorite suit that you owned." She hands him the two piece Armani suit. "Wait, why do you have this?" "Because I kept all the things you left at my old place, and when I moved I brought them with me." "Oh. Any of my other clothes still here?" "Actually, yeah, but you can see them tonight." She is running around getting her clothes set out on her bed. "We both have to shower and there isn't enough time, care to join me?" "I'd love too, you don't have to ask me twice." He says running after her. After they got out of the shower they quickly got dressed and were out the door by 9:00. Before Bobby got into his silver Audi he gave Lindsay a kiss goodbye and said he'd see her in ½ hour. Then he drove away soon following his lead was Lindsay in her silver Audi. Lindsay walked into her office after a long morning in court, a bad morning. "Hey, babe, must have been some dinner its noon and I haven't seen or spoken to you since last night." "Yeah, you could say that." As she was walking into her office the door opened and Bobby walked in. "Hey hottie." Helen yelled. "Helen, I'm not interested in you." He walked past her to Lindsay and gave her a nice sweet kiss. "Hey baby." "Hi Bobby, what are you doing here?" "What, I'm not allowed to come and say hi to my girlfriend." Helen quickly chimed in. "What! Stop right there." "That's right Helen, before you go hitting on him again, you should know that he is spoken for at the moment." She walked up to him and wrapped her arm around him. "So Lindsay we on for lunch?" "Yeah Helen, I'll see you later." "Bye Lindsay, Bye Bobby." "Bye Helen." They said together. They enjoyed a nice quiet lunch at McAll's. Then they decided to head over to the courthouse together. There they started the second half of their long day in court. The case was looking good for Lindsay but not as good for Bobby. Bobby dropped Lindsay off at her office around 5:00 and then she got her car and they headed over to her place. She grabbed her mail and checked her messages while Bobby was in her room changing into more clothes of his that he had discovered. Lindsay received an unidentified message saying: `I know who did it and so do you, don't try to hide it anymore.' And that was it. She was startled but figured it was some kids playing a joke. Then she received a package, she never gets packages. She opened it up and her face went white at what she saw. Bobby walked out and was startled by her appearance. "You okay?" he asked as he ran to her side. She just handed him the contents of the package. "Look." She said slowly and nervously. "Oh my god." Bobby looked disgusted at this.  
  
To be continued. Sorry guys! I love the feedback! Should I do a part 4? What do you think. Hey Jewel e-mail me with some challenges and I'll see what I can stir up. Feedback @ My2ndpick@a... Lot's of love Lindsay! 


	4. Just When It Got Perfect

Reuniting with Problems Part 4 Author's Note: Hey! I'm back with part 4! So are you happy you know who "she" is now? I love feedback guys! E-mail me at My2ndpick@aol.com or LindsayNBobbyfanatic02@yahoo.com Can't wait for the feedback! I also want to thank you for the award I received!  
  
Summary: Lindsay received a somewhat threatened phone message and a package in the mail. That's where I left you guys! For a full summary see part 1.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine only a certain blue-eyed man. See part one.  
  
Reuniting With Problems Part 4 (Previously...) "Oh my god." Bobby looked at the package with disgust. (Present) "That was taken here Lindsay." He said shaken up. "I-I know that." She tried to bring herself to look at the picture. It was of the two of them the previous night making love. There was a knock at the door. Lindsay answered it and it was another package, she opened it quickly and it was a picture of Bobby getting dressed just minutes before. "Bobby!" He ran to her instantly. "What is it Linds?" "Look." She slowly handed Bobby the picture with shaky hands. He looked at it and his face dropped. "We have to call Mike, Linds." "I know, but how could this happen?" "I don't know, but it won't happen anymore." Bobby reached for the telephone, and dialed Mike's number. "Mike its Bobby Donnell, I need you to come over Lindsay's place, she got a threatened phone message and then there were pictures she received of the two of us in her apartment." He hung up and Bobby saw Lindsay standing there she was pale and she had tears in her eyes. He went over to her and hugged her and guided her over to the couch, then he started rocking her back and forth. The doorbell rang and Bobby got up to answer it while Lindsay just sat on the couch. "Hey thanks for coming." Bobby brought him to the couch. "Hey Lindsay." No response from her. Bobby and Mike were talking for a while and finally she spoke. "You want something to drink Mike?" She said quietly. "Ummm... How about I check your place and you can get me a glass of water."  
  
"Okay." "I'll help you Lindsay." Bobby went with Lindsay into the kitchen. Ten minutes later Mike came out and found an automatic camera. "I found it." Lindsay handed Mike his water and sat next to Bobby at the kitchen table. "Take a seat." "So what did you find?" Bobby asked. "Well in her bedroom there were 2 automatic cameras to go off at certain times, than in the bathroom there were 3 video recorders." Lindsay started crying louder as he continued, Bobby kneeled down in front of her. He put his hand on her knee. "It's okay, Linds, you can stay with me." And he hugged her. "it would be a good idea if you stayed with Bobby for a day or two, until we check the whole place out." "Okay, let me just get a few of my things." "Okay, I need a key so I can stay here and check the place out." "Here." Lindsay walked over and grabbed a spare key to her place. "Thanks, I'll call you later and let you know, and I'll lock up and drop the key off to you tomorrow." "Thanks." Bobby said as they started walking towards the door. ************************************************ When they got to Bobby's place, it brought back so many memories, good, bad, happy and sad. Its almost like he could read her mind. "Not much has changed." "No, not really." "Here let me take your things and put it in the spare bedroom." He grabbed her bag and started walking towards the spare bedroom. "Ummm... Bobby, we're sleeping together, I think we could share a bedroom." "You said you wanted to take things slow." "Yeah, I did, but we had sex last night and it was great, I don't really think that was taking it slow." They both laughed. "Are you sure?" "Will you please stop asking me that question!" "Okay." She grabbed her stuff from him and took it to his bedroom. Watching with amazement he followed. "You remembered the way quiet well." She started unpacking, making herself feel at home. "I never forgot." He smiles, and she smiles. When she is all settled she quickly changes into her (or Bobby's) flannel BU pants and t-shirt. "Come on I'll make us something yummy to eat." He said as he put his arm around her shoulder. They walked into the kitchen, she sat at the table and he began taking whatever was in the fridge to make his famous "whatever you find stew." She missed watching him cook so much. She used to come home and everyday and relax by watching him cook. After putting everything in, Bobby let the stew simmer and led Lindsay to the living room. With the only light coming through the window as the sun was setting they made passionate love. What they didn't notice while they were curled up on their favorite couch was that the key in the door was turning. All of a sudden they saw Andrea approach in the living room. Bobby quickly covered Lindsay and then himself. Lindsay ran into the kitchen to get away from her and turned the stove off. "What the hell are you doing here and how did you get my key?" Bobby was yelling at her. Lindsay had just walked out ready to face her. "I came by to get my necklace that I left here the last time I---" Before she could finish Bobby felt something hard against his face. Lindsay had slapped him. "What the hell happened Bobby! Do you sleep with all of your clients?" She started crying. Andrea walked out and looked at Lindsay. "Your just like her Lindsay, your pathetic, just like she was." And she walked out of Bobby's apartment. "Lindsay." He said softly, and walked towards her. "Don't come near me!" "Lindsay, talk to me." He couldn't stand to see her cry, especially when he was the reason. "Bobby, I'm gonna talk to you because I love you and I don't want to lose you as a friends, but as for our relationship as lovers, that's getting put on hold for now." She walked over to the couch and he sat next to her. "How could you?" That was all she could say. "Lindsay, I didn't sleep with her, I swear." "Then why was her necklace here?" "Do you want to know the truth?" "Yeah, that would be nice." He took her hand and she allowed. "Before your mother was killed, you know how her and your father were having problems and he needed a place to stay so I let him stay here?" "Yeah." She squeezed tightly on his hand. "Well he was seeing someone else, and it was Andrea. They were in my bedroom one night and she must of left it there. I didn't even that." She was still. "You mean my dad cheated on my mom?" "I'm sorry baby, I am I tried to tell you but your father said he would have me killed if I did." "So when Andrea went on trial she really did it?" "Yeah, she confessed to me and Eugene." "She did it?" "Yeah." "And my father was executed because of it." "Yes." She started crying and fell into his arms. "I'm sorry Bobby, for yelling at you, I love you so much." "Its okay, its okay." "I'm not really hungry anymore, I'm tired." "Why don't you get to bed and I'll come in in a second." "Okay." She walked into the bedroom. She couldn't believe it was Andrea that did it. She always believed she was guilty but now she couldn't believe it was true. 'But why didn't Bobby tell the judge that he knew the truth, its not like it was lawyer- client privilege.' She thought to herself. "Bobby?" She had to ask him why. But there was no response. "Bobby?" Still no answer. She walked out of the bedroom and almost died when she saw it. She screamed and...  
  
To be continued... Sorry, I had to do it. Do you want part 5? I love feedback! So what did Andrea do? What is she guilty of? What did Lindsay see when she walked out? Why did she scream? I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOUR FEEDBACK!!! Lot's of love, Lindsay- Its Donnell 


	5. Slowly Perfect Again

Reunting With Problems Part 5  
  
Author: Linnie  
  
Author's note: Hey I finally got around to the next part! Does anyone remember the story? Well feedback is loved. If you don't remember the story I have them posted at my yahoo website. Just check it out. Oh yeah, even though my mother is a Doctor medical is not my field so bear with me.  
  
Summary: See parts 1-4 something happened to Bobby.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters except for the ones I make up.  
  
Lindsay ran out to the living room and screamed. The front door was wide open, the glass to the sliding glass door was smashed and Bobby was lying on the living room floor with his white carpet covered in blood all around him. She ran over to him and could see a big gash in his head and a big stab wound in his chest. "Bobby." She cried over and over again. She ran up and called 911. "Bobby, and ambulence is coming, it's okay." She was crying into him and she put pressure on his wounds. The ambulence came and strapped him on a gurney. They gave him the heart paddle as Lindsay watched in terror. "Clear." When they got to the hospital they made her stay in the waiting room. Lindsay called Stephen and he came right down. "Lindsay dear, how is he?" She hugged Stephen. "I dunno, they haven't told me anything." She was crying, he hugged her again trying to comfort her. "He'll be okay." "Ms. Dole." A doctor was walking towards her. "Yeah, that's me." She lunged toward him. "Mr. Donnell made it here just in time. We repaired the aorta and stitched the cut on his head, he just regained conscious and is asking for you." "Oh my god." She collapsed into Stephen's arms. Lindsay and Stephen went into Bobby's hospital room quietly. She walked in and saw Bobby hooked up to so many machines. She was crying, he smiled best he could at her. His father smiled back, Bobby was happy to see the two of them so close. She went and sat right by him, Stephen stood at the foot of the bed. "Hey." He said quietly. "Hi, how ya feeling?" She was still sobbing a little. "I'm a little sore, but I'm okay." He reached for her hand. "What happened?" She asked quietly. "It was Andrea." That was all he said before the look in Lindsay's eyes turned from pain and sorrow to hate and disgust. She stood up and left the room. Bobby looked very confused, he knew she would be upset just not this upset. Stephen quickly followed after her. "I'll go get her." "Thanks dad." Out in the hallway Lindsay was against the wall crying. "Lindsay, honey, are you okay? Why don't you come back in, Bobby is worried about you." Stephen hugged Lindsay. She just kept crying and leaned against the wall falling to the ground. Stephen just stared at Lindsay. "Sweetie, Bobby needs you right now, why don't you come back inside." She looked up at him with tears falling from her eyes. "I will, I just need to be by myself for a minute, then I'll be in. I promise." He squeezed her shoulder lightly and went back into Bobby's hospital room. Lindsay composed herself and started walking into Bobby's room. He looked up and smiled, she still had tears in her eyes. he patted his side of the bed, she walked over and sat down. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Hey, how ya hanging in there?" Bobby gently asked her. She gently rested her head on his shoulder careful not to hurt him. "I'm okay. I just hate seeing you in this pain." "I'm okay, you don't worry about me." "I am worried about you, I'm allowed to be worried about you." "Well I'm okay, I promise." He kissed her head. "I'm gonna head home, it's late. I'll come by tomorrow, plus you two probabely want to be alone." Stephen patted Bobby lightly on the knee. "Thanks dad. Bye." "Bye son, bye sweetheart." He kissed Lindsay on the cheek and left. Lindsay and Bobby just sat holding each other until the doctor came in an hour later. "Mr. Donnell, how are you doing?" Lindsay got off the bed but Bobby reached for Lindsay's hand before she could reach the chair. She turned and stayed right there. "You are going to stay here for 2 more days and then we'll release you but I don't want you working for at least 2 weeks." Bobby's face fell. "I'll make sure he doesn't work." Lindsay chimed in glancing at Bobby. "Okay. Other than that it looks to me your healing quicker than we believed." "Thank you Doctor." Both Bobby and Lindsay said in unison. The Doctor walked out and Lindsay went and sat back down on the bed. "You're gonna make sure I don't work huh?" He asked playfully. "Yes, if that's what it takes to keep you away from work, I'll lock you inside your bedroom and stay there so I know you can't get out." She didn't realize just how misleading what she said could be until Bobby started stroking her thigh going higher and higher. Then she realized, and slapped him playfully. "Trust me, it wouldn't be pleasurable." She tried to sound serious. "Promises, promises." He grinned. They sat together talking about anything and everything. 


	6. Baby Brings Charm

[pic] [pic] [pic] Reuniting With Problems Part 6 Author: Linnie Author's Note: Hey this is second story in ONE week. Allow me to pinch myself, maybe hit myslef. I'm knocked off my rocker I can't believe this, I'm proud. Anyways, thanks to everyone for the feedback, thank you Carolyn who gave me the idea to this peice, and for helping me all day while we were "studying" and "going to classes." I won't tell if you won't. Thank you Edene, so so much. Also Jewel, I believe I am ahead by 2 more parts to my story and I'm patiently waiting--- sorry not patient now, SOULMATES! Okay sorry had to say it, it's been awhile. Okay done rambling. Here ya go! Summary: Well I don't know it's been a ong time. See parts 1-5 Disclaimer: Well my last peice I said if Dylan were mine I'd give him to Dottie, this peice I have to give it to Carolyn.  
  
"Reuniting With Problems" Part 6 Two days later I was able to bring Bobby home. I had everything set up at his apartment and as soon as we got home I made him go right to bed. I waited on him hand and foot, anything he needed I got or did for him. For a week I waited on him then I started to go back to work taking hlaf days. Bobby still wasn't going to work and I was surprised. I woke up Saturday morning feeling so sick, Bobby was still sleeping next to me. I rushed into the bathroom and threw up, Bobby came in and pulled my hair away from my face. "You okay?" I turned into him and gave him a hug. "Yeah. I must be coming down with something." He helped me back into bed and pulled the covers over me. I smiled at him and went back to bed. I woke and looked at the clock it was 12pm, and I got up to go find Bobby. He was in the kitchen making some lunch. "Mmmm. Smells good." I went behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Have a seat its almost done." "My favorite, hot dogs, with chili and sourkroaut." I sat at the table feeling a little bit better then before. He set the food down in front of me and sat next to me at the table. "You feeling better than you were before?" "Yeah, I think I got the flu or something." "Well, you took care of me I'm going to take care of you now." "Bobby, you still need me to help you don't worry about----" I ran into the bathroom before I could finish my sentence and right behind me was my knight and shining armor. Again he held my hair back and rubbed my back for me. "Lindsay you need to see a doctor." "No, I'm fine don't worry." "Linds, come on baby, you need to see a doctor." "Fine, to make you happy I will." I got up to get my pocket calendar out of my purse so I could get my doctor's number. I was flipping through when something made me stop. I looked at the date. I paniced, oh my god I kept thinking to myself, I haven't had my last two periods and now I am sick. My face went pale and Bobby noticed this right away. He was at my side in a second. "Linds, you okay?" I looked at him, thinking about how he would react. "Umm. Yeah I'm fine Bobby don't worry about me, I'm just going to call the doctor." "Okay." I went into the other room making sure Bobby didn't follow me and called my doctor. I had an appointment for today at 3:30. I went into the bathroom and showered and dressed. When I came out Bobby was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey, what do you want to do?" "Well, I have to go to the doctor's at 3:30." "Okay, well I'll come with you." "No." I snapped at him. "I'm sorry, I just mean. well, it's okay Bobby I'll be fine." "Okay then." I went over and kissed him. "I'll be home in a little while." "Bye sweetie." "Bye." And I walked out the door. I sat down in the doctor's office waiting for the doctor to call me in. God, I was going to be a mom and Bobby was going to be a father, he'll make a great father. I can't wait to tell him, I have to figure out how I'll do it. "Lindsay Dole." I looked up, and walked into her office. She did blood tests and left me to wait again to find out. 20 minutes later she came back in. "Well, Lindsay you were right. You're pregnant." I smiled. This is great I kept thinking. "You're a bit longer than a month along almost 2 months. I'm going to go ahead and give you the prenatal vitamins, take them everyday. Stay aways from alcohol, and caffeine. I want you to make another appointment on your way out so we can set up for an ultra sound and a regular check-up." "Okay, thank you." I walked out of the office with a huge smile on my face. I was going to make a nice dinner for Bobby, and have a candles all over his apartment, it would be so romantic. When I walked into his apartment to my surprise it was empty. I wonder where he is. I went ahead and got everything set up for tonight, it was going to be perfect. I had everything done when the front door opened, I was wearing a black silky thin strapped dress that criss crossed in the back and fell just above my knee showing my legs, Bobby always loved when my legs showed, and I wanted to make him happy tonight. I also had my hair up, because Bobby loves is up, I'm always wearing it down he tells me. I was wearing the diamond earings he had given me when we were engaged and I had the engagment ring still on my finger, I wondered if he had noticed. When I walked over to give him a kiss I looked into his face and instead of seeing gleam in his eyes I saw hurt and anger. He pulled back from me before I could reach him. "Bobby, baby what's going on?" "Well, why don't you tell me, I seem to be the one in the dark." He had hate in his voice. "Bobby, what are you talking about?" I had no idea what was going on. "You want me to tell you, okay your doctor called today." Oh my god, she told him I was pregnant, and he doesn't want a baby. Tears started forming in my eyes. "She did?" I asked in a soft voice. "Yeah he did." He sounded so hurt. "I'm sorry Bobby, I-" "You lied to me!" I froze. "What are you talking about?" "You said you called your doctor and made an appointment." "I did." "Well, he phoned while you were out today and said your appointment for next week has to be bumped back a week. I told him you had called this morning and made an appointment for today, he said he hadn't heard from you since you made your appointment 2 weeks ago!" Bobby was yelling at me now and I had never heard him yell at me like this. "You lied to me Lindsay! You wanna tell me where you really were! You lied to me!" "No, no I didn't. How can you be yelling at me like this!" I was crying. "How can I be yelling at you! You lied to me you said---" "Your yelling at me, I just found out I'm having your baby, YOUR baby and your yelling at me! The mother of your child and you treat me like this!" I was crying, but suddenly stopped when I had realized what I said. I looked up at him and the expression on his face had totally changed, it was full of joy and love this time. He walked over to me. "Could, could you ple-- please repeat that last part for me?" His voice was so soft this time. I looked into his eyes. And I smiled, so big. I put my arms around his waist. "I'm having your baby." He smiled at me. And leaned in and gave me a big hig and kiss. When he pulled back he looked into my eyes. And we just stood there looking into each others eyes. He finally broke the silence. "You are having my baby." And we both smiled before kissing. We pulled back when we smelt something burning. We looked in the kitchen and ran to the oven, I was making baby back ribs on the broiler, they were Bobby's favorite and now they were runied. He took them out of the oven and I slid to the floor crying. He looked down at me and took me in his arms. I buried my head in his chest and cried louder. He started stroking my hair,and he kissed my head. "Linds, what's wrong honey?" I looked up at him. "Everything is runied." "Why?" "I had everything planned out, I wanted this to be perfect for you and instead I runied dinner and screamed that I was having a baby to you." "It's okay, this is my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." "No it's not your fault. Bobby you said he called before, my doctor is female." "A doctor called his name is Dr. Roberts and said you have an appointment for next week and they have to he schedule it." I slapped my forehead. "Bobby, Dr. Roberts is my doctor, like one I've been going to since a baby, Dr. Matlin, who I went to see today is my OBGYN." I started laughing and in time he did to. "I knew that." "Yeah right." And he hugged me. "Bobby, I'm starving and I ruined dinner." "You mean you really were cooking those ribs?" "Yeah." "Then Linds, thank you so much for burning them too." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Ha, ha. Very funny." He smiled at me and helped me to my feet. "C'mon let's go out to dinner." "Okay, but I'm paying, it's my treat." He helped me put my jacket on. "No, you've already given me the greatest treat tonight, I'll pay, besides I have to make it up to you." "Hmmm. Yeah you're right. But I expect your make-up session to be more than just treating me to dinner." We walked into the elevator. "Well, of course Ms. Dole. You are underestimating me now." I walked over to him and rest my head on his shoulder. And we both wrapped our arms around each other. "I love you Bobby." And I gave him a squeeze. "I love you Lindsay." And he gave me a squeeze back. Well that's the end of part 6 I'm working on part 7! It's coming. 


	7. Spreading the Word

[pic] [pic] Reuniting With Problems Part 7 Author's Note: None of this, NONE of this would be possible with out Edene. Thank you so much for helping me with everthing not just my stories, you've become more than the person that gives me tips for my story you help me when I need it, whether it's the story or personal reasons, thank you so much this story is for you. Thank you, big thanks to Carolyn, I don't know where I'd be without your help on this. Keep writing I love your stories. And to everyone who sent feedback, I can't list but there are so many. Now more serious. I am not going to be able to post my stories for the next couple weeks, so Edene (THANKS SO MUCH) will be doing it for me, I'm going through a really bad time, I lost a very good friend of mine and I am back home dealing with personal issues, but I couldn't let that death make you guys suffer so I will still be writing for you guys and hopefully Edene will help me with everything else. Talk to you guys soon. Author: Lindsay I'm dedicating this story to Edene, and CJ, may you rest in peace forever CJ, I love and miss you so much, you always stepped aside to help me and I know how much you loved helping me and others you're with me forever love you til the end! Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were I sure could use Bobby to cheer me up in these hard times! "Reuniting With Problems" Part 7 One month later I was running around my apartment looking for my shoes, Bobby was coming to pick me up any minute, we were meeting his office at the resturant and we were going to tell them about the baby, I was a little over 3 months so the doctor said if we wanted it was safer to tell people now, since I had almost finished my 1st trimester. I put my earings in and walked by the front door to turn the light off in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. I walked over and opened the door, Bobby was standing on the other side of the door with a dozen red roses in his hand, a little stuffed bunny that said I Love You, and a big smile on his face. "Hey you." I stepped aside to let him in. "Hi." I reached on my tip toes and kissed him. He held out the flowers and bunny. I grabbed them, ever since he found out about the pregnancy he had been treating me like a queen and he was so much more loving which I thought was impossible but I was wrong. "These are for you." I took them and smiled at him he was so sweet. I reached up again and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." "Your welcome, I went to Build a Bear and made the bunny for you." I looked over the bunny, it was so cute, he was so sweet, I couldn't believe he had made it for me. "We better get going, we're going to be late." I put the roses in a vase. "Yeah okay let me get my jacket." He helped me put my coat on and we walked out and to his car. Our car ride was silent and when we got there everyone was already there. "Hey Bobby, hey Lindsay." Everyone said in unison. "Hi everyone." "Hi guys." I pulled a chair out for Lindsay and then took a seat out next to her. We sat and talked for a while after we ordered our food Bobby looked at me and I smiled and nodded at him. He looked around the table. "Hey everybody can we get your attention for a minute." Everyone looked at us. Bobby reached over and squeezed my hand and I gave him a squeeze back. "Lindsay and I are going to be having a baby." We smiled at each other, then turned our focus to the firm. They were just sitting there staring at us saying nothing. After about 2 minutes I looked to Bobby. "Well, what do you guys think?" Still there was no answer from anyone. We sat in silence for another minute before Bobby spoke. "Can someone say something?" There was still no answer I couldn't take this I looked at Bobby with tears and ran out of the resturant. I ran outside and couldn't hold back the tears, I started crying and next I knew Bobby was right next to me wrapping his arms around me and whispering his love to me. I pulled back and looked into his eyes, he had tears in his eyes too. "You okay Linds?" He was choking on tears also. "No, how can they not be happy for us?" I started crying again. He took me into his arms again and we pulled apart. "C'mon I'll go in and get our coats and we can go somewhere else to eat." "I want to come with you, I don't want to stay out here by myself." "You can take my keys and wait in the car." Bobby handed me his keys and I walked to his car. About 5 minutes later Bobby came to the car with our jackets. "Where do you want to go to dinner?" He rested his hand on my leg as we pulled out of the parking lot. "I'm not really too hungry anymore." I was starting to calm down. "Lindsay, you have to eat something." "I'm not hungry though." "Altight, how bout I make us something at home." "Fine." "Fine, my house or yours?" "Mine, I'm the only one with real food in my house." He playfully pinched me and I giggled, forgetting for now at least how unhappy the firm had been. We walked into my apartment and Bobby went to the fridge to get me something. "How about a turkey sandwich." "Yeah thats fine, thanks, don't forget to put---" "Mayonase and mustard with a little bit of pepper." I smiled thinking about how much this man knew me. "Yeah thanks." I went into my room to change out of my beautiful black dress that was supposed to be worn tonight for a special announcement and now its been runined. I changed into a work shirt left at my place from the last time Bobby was here and I grabbed the pair of pants next to them, agghh. 'there is suit pants they won't fit they are too big' I thought to myself, and I thought about it whether or not I should go search for a pair or take the oversized pants. Oh well I slid them on and walked out, it's not like I was going anywhere, I'm just going to rest and watch TV on the sofa with the man I love, plus I also know, even if Bobby doesn't, that he likes seeing me in his shirts, he thinks its sexy. pants I'm not sure but we'll find out. I walked over to the living room and turned the TV on Bobby was still in the kitchen so he hadn't seen me yet. I flipped thorugh the channels finally deciding on a re-run of friends. Bobby walked out with my sandwich and a glass of soda. He sat down right next to me, and tugged on his shirt that I was wearing. "Why is it if you want to go around the house wearing my clothes its okay, its incredibely sexy, but if it were me to walk around in your clothes, it wouldn't come close to sexy? I would get put in jail for that kind of stuff." I giggled and punched his arm. We watched TV and at about 9 I was half asleep. Bobby shok me a little and helped me get into bed before undressing and slipping into bed spooning me up with his arms protectively wrapped around my stomach. I fell right to sleep, but after a few minutes Bobby was shaking me again. "Lindsay you awake?" I turn to face him. "I wasn't before you woke me up." "Sorry. Goodnight." I slapped him with my pillow. "Ow. What was that for?" "You woke me up to ask if I was sleeping to then say goodnight?" "No, I was going to ask if you could take your clothes off." I hit him with the pillow again. "Ow." "Bobby I know I've never said this to you but I'm not in the mood." "No, no that's not what I meant. I mean you are wearing my clothes and its hard to sleep with someone who smells like yourself." I laughed to myself but he must have heard.,casue next I knew he was talking again. "Are you laughing at me now?" "Yes. You are so dumb sometimes." I loved playing around with him. "Gee, compliment? Thanks." I dressed into a pair of my cloud PJ's and snuggled back into bed with him, this time it was him who went back to sleep and I lay awake in bed silently crying so I wouldn't wake him. I guess I wasn't too silent because he was awake again., this time he talked with a comforting voice instead of a playful tone. "Linds, whats wrong?" He held me closer to him, and I snuggled into his chest. "Nothing." "You are not going to lay here and tell me nothing when you are lying here in bed crying. Now talk to me please, I'm here, now you need to meet me half way and open to me. Now what's wrong?" I knew how right he was but I knew how bad I was at opening up like this but I love this man, I am having his baby, I can talk to him about anything. He's right I need to tell him how I feel. "It's just, I, I just, I--" "Is this about the office?" He chimed in on me. Thank god I didn't think I could say it. "Yeah." "Listen to me Lindsay. Of course they are happy for us. This is a big shock for everyone, maybe we just need to give them a little time to digest the news." Maybe he was right I never thought of that. I was to upset to think of any excuse. "You think so?" "Of course I do, how could they not be happy for us?" "You're right. So we'll give them a little time?" "Yeah just a little time." I gave him a squeeze and he hugged me tightly. "We have to tell Helen too Bobby, do you think she'll be happy?" "Linds, why are you even asking if Lindsay will be happy? She's your best friend of course she'll be thrilld." "Well, everyone at the firm is your best friend and look what happened." "Linds, you're my best friend." "You know what I mean Bobby." "Yeah, I do but still Lindsay she will be overjoyed." "Yeah, you are probably right again." "Wow, twice in one night. Can I have this in writing." He started tickling me. "No. Bobby stop, stop Bobby STOP." Finally he stopped. We laid back down and finally fell asleep. I woke up the next morning with my normal morning sickness, but Bobby was already out of bed. I showered and dressed and walked to the kitchen where Bobby was getting something out of the fridge. He looked up when he heard me. "Morning sunshine." I smiled and walked to him. "Morning." I gave him a short kiss on the lips. "What do you want for breakfest?" "Well, I was going to call Helen and ask her if she wanted to go out for brunch I thought I could tell her about the baby." I smiled, everytime I thought about the baby I just couldn't help smiling and either could Bobby. "Okay. What time you going to home I want to take you out to dinner and if your having brunch you probably won't be eating til tonight." "Umm. I don't know what time, I'll phone you and let you know." "Okay." I walked over and grabbed the phone. "Hey Helen, you want to meet me at the Harbor Cafe' for lunch today." "Of course, like you had to ask." "See ya in 20?" "You got it." "Okay, I'm heading out, you can stay here or go to your place, make sure you lock the doors if you leave and I'll call you later." "Yes, mom." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Shut up." He smiled and walked me to the door. "Love you Linds." I gave him a kiss. "Love you too baby." And I was out the door. I was at the cafe' before Helen which was not surprising. I was there about 5 minutes before she showed up. I stood up and kissed her cheek. "Hey babe." "Hey Linds.' We sat down. "i haven't seen you forever what's new? How's Bobby?" "Bobby's great, I'm fine well better then fine actually." "What's up." We ordered our drinks and I looked back at her. "I'm, well I should say, Bobby and I are having a baby." I looked at Helen. She just stared at me. "Helen, Helen." I didn't want to make a big scene in public. "HELEN!" Everyone looked at me and I turned red. Our waitress came with our drinks and somehow Helen orederd her food and then was quiet again. She squealed, jumped up and hugged the life out of me. She screamed in my ear. "You're pregnant! You're pregnant Linds! You're having a baby!" I pulled away and she sat back down my face was so red and she had not been quiet to sat the least so everyone in the cafe' knew I was having a baby. Too make it worse she turned to everyone and shouted. "My best friend is having a baby!" I was sinking down in my chair. Next I knew Helen was sitting again and I heard a lot of rounds of "Congratulations" He shared a somewhat as quiet as you can get after that shouting, brunch together. "We have to go baby shopping, buy lot's of baby stuff, we're going to spoil your baby rotten." I smiled wishing the firm could be this happy, maybe not this happy but happy at least. "So you're happy?" I knew the answer but I had to hear it from someone. "Am I happy?" She raised her voice not good. Ugh. She is standing up. "Everyone! She asked if I was happy?!?" She started laughing and everyone just looked at her. I stood up and grabbed her arm, I paid for brunch and left. When we we're outside my face was starting to turn to normal colour. "Okay Helen, thanks for an interesting lunch. Call me got it?" "Okay, thanks for making me an Auntie. I'll call you babe." "Bye" "Bye." And I walked to my car. I opened the door to Bobby's apartment and he was sitting on the couch. I walked over and kissed him. "Hey Bobby." "Hey sweetie. How was lunch, you were done a lot sooner then I would have thought." "Haha. It was good, I missed you thats why." "I know, you didn't have to tell me that." I slapped him on the shoulder. "So modest too." "That's my best feature." "I can tell you its NOT. But you know--" "Fine want me to show you instead?" He started to reach and I took his hand. "Please, don't flatter yourself." He pretended to pout, I just smiled. "So you're in a better mood than last night, I take it lunch went well." "Oh my god you don't know the half of it." I sat down and told him the story and when I was done he was laughing so hard and I didn't find it funny. "But she was happy?" "She was thrilled." "Good." We sat in silence and then I looked up at him. "I wish the firm could be as happy as Helen was for us." He touched my face. "Linds, it'll be okay, even if they aren't happy our baby will be so loved. Just the love from you and I, then is Helen and my dad and your parents,sooner or later the firm will suck it up and come around." "Yeah, I know, you're right. Thanks, I needed to hear that. Do you think I could come to one of your staff meetings this week? Maybe we could talk to them." "Of course you can. We have to have dad over too this week to tell him." "Okay, I hope he is happy." "Linds, he'll be so happy I wouldn't be surprised if he acted more than Helen did." "Oh god more embarrassment." "Well, this will be in the privacy of our home at least." "Yeah." "Speaking or 'our home' I was thinking, when the baby comes, I'm not gonna wanna be away from you two so I was thinking maybe you should move in with me,and I'm gonna want to be there every step while you're pregnant. So what do you think? Move in with me?" I stared at him and began to stand up. Well that's it for now. I'm sorry but I haven't ended with a cliffhanger in a long time. It might be a while til anything from me bacause I am going through a rough patch. Well you can send feedback to me or if IF Edene doesn't mind send it to her and she'll send it to me, because I can't e-mail the group at the location I'm at. Well til next story. Love Lyndsds 


	8. Getting Ready

Reuniting With Problems Part 8  
  
Author: Linnie  
  
Author's note: I know its been forever since I've written an actual story and I'm in the middle of writing Unfaithful with Edene too. I'm not sure how good this part will be but I'm going to try. Thanks to Carolyn, Edene, Anadi, Dottie, Court, Kylie, Arwen, Faith and everyone else who helped me and gave me all their support. Thank you so much. It means the world to me. Thank you.  
  
Summary: See 1-7, its been a while.  
  
Disclaimer: None are mine, just the ones I make myself.  
  
"Reuniting With Problems" Part 8  
  
For the next 3 months Bobby and I grew closer and closer than we'd been since we got back together. We kind of dismissed the moving in thing for a while I told him a3 months ago I wasn't ready but maybe sometime. I was 5 months pregnant and we were starting to get ready for the baby. We had turned Bobby's study into a nursery, moving his desk and everything out into the free space in the living room. Bobby picked up the light pink paint I picked out and white trim. We had gone to the furniture shope about a month ago and picked out the most beautiful sets, one for my apartment and a set for his. The set we bought for Bobby's apartment was a white sleigh crib, along with that we picked out a matching 4 drawer dresser, changing table, a play chest/bench and a hutch with lots of space for her toys. It was perfect, Bobby picked up some nice white shelves for the walls. We got a nice rocking chair and a wall hanger with letters to spell her name, Emma Lynn, I was going to put it right across the big wall next to her crib. For my apartment Bobby and I made my guest room into the nursery and he had just finished painting the room baby blue and I spent the week with my aunt and Helen stencling little star and moons over the walls. The baby furniture we bought for my apartment was oak finished and moonand star themed. I bought everything the set had to it for each set. I wanted her to have everything. We almost had the nursery at my place done, I just had to finish putting the bedding down and finish packing away her clothes in the closte and dresser. Now our focus was his place. We were spending the whole weekend together, painting and setting up the furniture. I had been showing for about a month and I wasn't excited at first but Bobby couldn't stop smiling. I didn't let him come anywhere near me though. He would tell me everyday how beautiful I am and I didn't believe him but I knew he loved me, he told me everyday, maybe it was a matter of time that I needed. "Lindsay!" He called out for me, I was finishing dressing, that's another thing, Bobby and I were going shopping for some maternity clothes, Helen was with her parents this weekend and couldn't go, but this meant more time with Bobby. "I'm in your room." He walked in just as I finished. I was so happy. I didn't want him to see me dress; i looked so awful! "Hey pumpkin." "Hey." I walked over and kissed him. "You readyto start?" "Yeah, let's go." We walked into the nursery and began painting. Since we painted my place when I was about 4 months along I was still in some shape to do it, but today I was feeling run down and Bobby could see it. "You stop when it gets to much, and only work on the low areas." "Yes daddy." I said to him teasingly. I started back at my spot on the wall painting. "Ow!" I screamed and held my stomach, Bobby was there is less than a second. "What's wrong?" I could hear the worry in his voice. "She kicked." I was smiling and I knew he was too. "really? Oh my god, she kicked!" He sounded so excited. "Yeah, here give me your hand." I reached over and put his hand in mine and put our entwined hands over my slightly swollen stomach. Then I realized something, I was letting Bobby touch my body. She kicked again and I turned to ask Bobby if he felt it but I didn't have to ask it was written on his face, and in his eyes. "She kicked." He said to me in aw. "I know." I laughed a little. We stood there for a minute longer and then we started painting again. We spent the whole day painting and we finished around 6 pm. It was perfect, we were going to move the furniture in tomorrow. I went right to the couch and sat down putting my feet up. "Ugh. What a day." He sat next to me and I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "You know Lindsay, maybe, well I know this isn't romantic or anything, but I had this whole thing planned out and now it just doesn't fit, I don't know why but, well-------" He turned to me and reached for his pocket. "Spit it out." I told him and he reached for my hand with a box in the other. Oh my god, I couldn't believe this was happening. "Will you marry me?" I couldn't believe this was happening. "What?!" Wow, that was harsh, calm down, you love this man. "I'm sorry, I know you and I--" "I can't, not yet Bobby. I'm so sorry, but not yet." I cut him off. "It's okay, I understand. I just---" He stopped mid sentence and looked up. "Wait! Not yet?" I could hear hope in his voice. "Yeah, not yet." "But that's not a no." "You're right it's not. I just, with the baby and everything,I can't. I don't want this to be just because of the baby." "It's not, I love you." "I know you do, but I just can't, not right now. Soon maybe, but I can't yet,I'm so sorry. I do love you so so much." "It's okay, I love you so so much too. I do, I really love you." We sat there in silence for a few minutes, we didn't know what to say.What would happen next? Then he turned to me. "What if you move in with me?" "Bobby, I can't do that either. Not yet." "Why? We're going to have a baby." "I know, but I'm scared." "Of what?" "Of the last time, when we got engaged and moved in with each other. Look what happened. I don't want that to happen again." "Okay, but, well okay." I hugged him and kissed him, I didn't know what to do. "You hungry?" I knew he was upset and just trying to forget what he'd said.  
  
"yeah, starved. You want to make something together?" He smiled again. "Sure. I'd love too." He stood and reached for my hand helping me o my feet. We cooked dinner and sat at the dining room table. The whole night was uncomfortable even though we talked about it. We watched a movie and I sat on the chair while he sat on the couch. I felt akward the whole night. When the movie was over I got up. "Okay, I'm gonna get going." He stood up too, but he wasn't expecting me to leave." "What?" He sounded shocked. "I'm tired so I'm going to get going and I'll come by and see you tomorrow." "Well if you're tired we can go to bed." "No, it's okay. I'll see you tomorrow." I saw the disappointment in his eyes. "Okay fine. I'll call you okay?" "Yeah, okay." I gathered my things and gave him a kiss before walking for the door. He followed me and saw me to the door. He reached for my cheek and leaned in to give me a kiss. "I love you." "I love you too." And I walked down to my car, I actually had tears in my eyes. This was the first time we'd spent a night apart from each other since he was in the hospital. We were always spending the night at one another's house, but tonight we weren't. As soon as I got home I went right to sleep. I slept til 9 am which was unusual for me. As soon as I woke the phone rang. "Hello." I said half asleep. "Hey Lindsay, it's bec." "Oh hey, this is a surprise." It really was since I hadn't talked to any of the firm since we told them I was pregnant. "Can we get some lunch? I miss talking to you." "Ummm...How about brunch? I have to go shopping this afternoon." "Okay, an hour? Cafe' down on the corner from the office." "Sounds great." I got up showered and dressed quickly. I was out the door at 9:45 and at the cafe' at 10:15, I was a little late. "Hey Lindsay." "Hey, how are you?" "I've been better, I haven't been too good since you told us the news." "Oh." I looked down. The waitress came over and we ordered our food. "Lindsay, I'm sorry I acted the way I did, I'm so happy for you and Bobby. I just didn't know how to react. But this is great news. And the firm got you and Bobby a gift." She handed me an envelope. "Thanks Bec." I had tears in my eyes, damn hormones. I opened it and there was a card signed by everyone and a gift certificate for Bobby and I to one of our favorite resturants. I smiled and got up to give her a hug. "We're all happy for you guys." "Thanks Bec." I smiled through tears. Our food arrived and after we were done eating I paid and we left. "I'll talk to you soon, and tell Bobby I said hello." "I will thanks again." And I drove back to my place. I walked in expecting it to be empty but to my surprise I had a visitor sitting on my couch. "Hey sweetie." I walked over to him. "Hey, what are you doing here?" "I missed you and tried calling and couldn't get a hold of you." "Oh, I went to brunch with Bec." "Really?" He sounded as surprised as I had when she called me. "Yeah, she gave you and I a gift and the firm wrote us a card." "wow." "Yeah, here it is." I handed it to him and he read it. "That was nice of them." "Yeah, so what's up?" "I just wanted to see you." "Oh. So, what do you want to do today?" I was trying to forget the night before. "I don't know. Do you want to go shopping for your clothes?" "Sure. If you want to." "Alrighty, let's go then. I'll even treat you to lunch." We walked to my door and he put his arm around my shoulder. "Gee, you're so nice. Don't put yourself out on my account."Let's just go silly one." He smiled at me and I knew things were okay again. After shopping for most of the day we went to luncharound 2 pm and then we went back to my place. Bobby went into the living room and I put all my new clothes away. When I walked out to the living room he was watching a basketball game highlight. I'm gonna go finish putting Emma's clothes away Bobby." He turned to me and smiled, everytime we talked about Emma we smiled. "Okay, I'm gonna finish the highlights and then you and I can take a 'nap'." I knew exactly what he meant when he gave me that grin. I pasted a smile on my face , but when I went into Emma's room I sat down and cried. I can't let Bobby see me, but I miss being with him, I miss holding him, I miss just touching him.I miss him. It took me an hour to finish with the nursery and I went back into the living room. "The nursery is offically done." I sat next to him. "Not yet it isn't." "What? Why?" "Because we don't have a little baby to fill it with yet." "Oh yeah, well I'm working on that one. Give me some time will you?" "Okie dokie, I guess I can do that." I laughed and crawled into his lap. He pulled me to him and held me. "I'm not too heavy for you am I?" "No, you're not too heavy." "Okay good." I don't know what it was but I just started kissing his neck and I unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt and kissed him. He was very surprised, but he didn't stop. I could feel his arms running up and down my back. I kissed his lips and opened his mouth with my tongue and we kissed passionately. I stood up and he tried picking me up. I pulled away. "Bobby what are you doing?" "Carrying you to the bedroom." "Bobby put me down." "No, hold on to me." "Well if this doesn't ruin the moment." I laughed. "Just hold on will you." "Don't drop me." "I won't." "Okay." He lifted me and carried me to the bedroom and laid me on the bed. He started to unbutton my shirt and I trembled so he stopped. "You okay?" I nodded. "You sure?" "I'm okay, I just--" He stopped me with a kiss. "I love you and you're beautiful and you're carrying my baby." I smiled. I reached up for his shirt and started to undo the buttons, and I pulled out his shirt and went for his belt. When I had completly stripped him he did the same to me only slower making sure I was okay. Once my stomach was showing he smiled and kissed it, that made me giggle. He finished undressing me and carefully turned both our bodies to the side and brought me closer to him. I grabbed on his back scratching him but he didn't care and he thrust himself, I moaned with pleasure as both of us climaxed and laid together sweating, bringing in the scent of our love making. We laid side by side, I rolled over so my back was against his chest and he rest his arms around my waist and on my stomach protecting our baby. And that's how he fell asleep, I stayed awake thinking how I loved this man so much and how I felt like I'd hurt him by not saying yes to either questions. After deciding he understood and my decision was the right one I drifted off to sleep thinking about me, Bobby and our baby. I slept for an hour or so when I felt my stomach jolt, it wasn't a feeling I'd felt before, it was a feeling of extreme pain. I looked down a feel of warm liquid and saw blood covering my shhets. I turned and shook Bobby. "What's wrong?" He was half asleep. "Bobby, I'm bleeding. Call the doctor, I'm bleeding!"  
  
End of part 8. Well well well I have left you guys hanging yet again. Don't worry I'm working on part 9 right now. Feedback might get it here sooner, e- mail me My2ndpick@aol.com 


	9. Frights and Love

Reuniting With Problems Part 9  
  
Author: Lynds  
  
Author's Note: Here is the next peice, let me know what you think. Thank you Edene for everything, this peice is for you! Also, Kiosha, Kylie, Arwen, Court, Knight, Dottie and CAROLYN, you guys are *always* helping me so thank you! Claire~You're so so great, thanks for everything and helping me. Faith and Lydia, thanks so much and everyone else who sent me feedback thank you!!  
  
Summary: See parts 1-8  
  
Disclaimer: I don' t own them, though I would love to have them now that they are free to roam, I'll take everyone *except* Dylan and I'll find the strength to give him to Dottie. So Dottie, holding back lot's of tears and as long as I have somekind of visitation rights, he's all yours!  
  
"Reuniting With Problems" Part 9  
  
Bobby jumped out of bed and came to my side of the bed, he kneeled down beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I started crying. "Linds, shh.. it's okay, I'm going to take you to the hospital and everything is going to be okay." He got dressed and helped me up. "C'mon sweetie." I got some sweats on and he helped me to the car. He held my hand the whole drive to the hospital. "Bobby, I'm scared." He helped me out and walked into the hospital. He rubbed my neck. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise." We got up to the front desk in the ER. "Can I help you sir?" "Yeah, my girlfriend is 5 months pregnant and she's bleeding." He was talking so fast I didn't know how they understood him. "Okay calm down." She walked around the counter and wheeled a wheel chair over to me. "Have a seat and we'll take care of you you." Bobby held my hand and started to follow me. "Sir you're going to have to wait here while we examine her." I turned around and called his name and started crying more. "Please, can he stay with me?" I looked up at the nurse. "Okay, you can come in but they have work to do so you'll have to keep out of their way." He held my hand as they brought me into one of the exam rooms. "If you could put this on and I can have you OBGYN's name. I'll page them for you."  
  
"Dr. Martin." "Okay have a seat there and I'll be in in a few minutes." Bobby helped me change and I couldn't let go of his hand. When I was changed he took me into his arms and held me. "it's going to be okay. The baby and you are going to be fine." Just then the doctor walked in. "Hi Lindsay I'm Dr. Porter, Dr. Martin is in delivery now so I'm gonna take care of you today." "Okay." She sat down next to me. "Can you tell me what happened?" I squeezed Bobby's hand. "We were taking a nap and I woke up and there was this really sharp pain in my stomach and I felt something on the sheets and there was blood everywhere." "Okay, I'm going to check and see if the baby's okay, so can you lie down for me?" "Yeah." Bobby helped me lie down and the doctor felt around my stomach. "Does this hurt at all?" "Yeah but it's just a cramping not like a sharp pain." "Okay, cramping isn't uncommon, I want to do an ultrasound and make sure everything's alright." "Okay." I started crying and Bobby smoothed my hair and tried to comfort me. "The gel is going to be cold but you're probably a pro at this." She put the gel on my stomach and we turned to look at the screen. I could hear my baby's heartbeat and for the first time that day I smiled. I turned to Bobby and saw the smile on his face too. "Well the baby looks fine, she has a strong heartbeat and she's a little small but she's healthy." I cried harder, this time they were happy tears and I felt Bobby kiss the top og my head and wipe my tears away. "However, this little scare was most likely due to stress. Are you under a lot of stress?" Before I could answer Bobby did. "Yes, she has been, but we'll change that." I looked at him and smiled knowing it's what was best. "Okay for the next 4 weeks your on bed rest, no working, stay in the house and try and stay off your feet as much as you can." "4 weeks? No work? No being on my feet?" I couldn't stay away that long. "Yeah, it's the safest for you and the baby." I knew with Bobby by my side I wasn't going to get off the doctor's orders. "Well, she won't be on her feet so she'll be okay." He squeezed my hand. "Alright, continue to take your vitamins and lot's of water, stay away from a lot of unhealthy foods, I know you'll have cravings and I'm not saying you have to ban from them, just limit yourself." "Okay." "I want to keep you over night for observation and you'll be released tomorrow morning." "Okay, so the baby is okay?" I wanted to make sure. "Baby is perfect, sometimes bleeding happens during pregnancy but it shouldn't this far into the pregnancy so it should stop in a few days. If it doesn't we'll want you back here and we'll go from there." "Thank you Dr. Porter." She shook my hand and Bobby's. "You take care and one of the nurses will be up in a second to set you up."  
  
"Thank you." She walked out the door and Bobby and I turned to eachother. "You feeling okay baby?" He rubbed my cheek. "I'm feeling okay, much better now that I know little Emma is okay." "Yeah me too." He smiled, and one of the nurses walked in. "Hi Lindsay, I'm Pam, I'm taking care of you til tomorrow." "Hi."  
  
"Is there anything I can get you?" "I'm okay, I'm just tired." I yawned. "Alright, well you need to get sleep so rest and call me if you need anything, I'll keep coming in and out." "Thanks." "Here, why don't you try and sleep and I'll call Helen and have her get you some pajamas and clothes for tomorrow." "Okay, but come back soon."  
  
"I promise I will." He kissed my head and walked out the room but I called his name before he had left. "Bobby." He turned to me again. "Yeah." "You can't call Helen, it's Saturday and she's at her parents house til Monday." "Oh yeah, who should I call than?" I would have said he should go but I knew he wanted to stay. "Mu aunt, she'll come down." Since my mom's death we became really close. "Okay." I sunk my head back into the pillows and laid my hand on my stomach and that's how I fell asleep. I must've slept for a while because when I woke up it was dark. I looked at my surroundings and Bobby was by my side just staring at me and holding my hand. "Hey sleepy." I smiled. "Hey." "I was wondering when you were going to wake up." "I haven't been asleep that long." He laughed and I was confused. "What are you laughing at?" "Baby, it's 9:30 at night, you've been asleep sine 4. But it was much needed sleep." "That long?" I didn't think I'd been asleep that long. "Yeah." Just then Pam walked in. "Hey! You're finally awake." "Yeah." I chuckled. "Well it's time for you to eat a little okay?" "Yeah, okay." I sat up waiting for the "yummy hospital food." She brought in a cart with toast, saltines, and soup with milk. I wrinkled my nose at the milk, yuck I hate milk. 'Here you go."  
  
"Umm...do you have anything besides milk?" "Why? Milk is good for you and you need it for the baby." "I don't like milk though, I never have." "Okay, well how about some apple juice?" "That's better thanks." She left the room and Bobby laughed at me. "What?" "You're picky you know that?" "I'm sorry." I laughed. We sat in silence a while. "Are you sure you're okay?" He was in his overprotective mode again. "I'm fine." "Did you call my aunt?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry, she dropped that bag off there while you were sleeping." He pointed to the bag by my bed. "She said she'd call and hopes you feel better." "Thanks."  
  
"I also called the rest of the office and they're coming by to see you." "No, they don't have to." "They wanted to." The nurse came in with the juice. "Apple juice okay?" "Yeah, that's fine thanks." I took my juice and drank some of it. "You're welcome, eat up okay?" "I will thank you." I nibbled on the toast while Bobby and I chatted back and forth. Just as I started eating my soup Bec, Lucy, Ellenor, Eugene, and Jimmy came in. "Hey Linds." Bec walked in and hugged me. "Hey. Hey everybody, you didn't have to come you know." "We know, but we wanted to see how you were doing." "Awe. Thanks guys. I'm doing okay. Just some stress, they're keeping me here tonight, then I get to go home and be on bed rest for a month." "It'll be okay Linds, look who you've got to take care of you."  
  
"I know, but I've got my own practice I can't just close it down because I'm pregnant. Clients are going to keep coming and Helen can't do it by herself." "Maybe you could hire." "Don't have the time to interview." "We can help you and don't tell me you can't afford it either because your firm is doing great." Eugene managed to break in before Bec kept going on. "I know, I just--well I'll think about it."  
  
"So the baby is okay?" Jimmy spoke for the first time. "Yeah, the baby is fine. Just gave us a little scare that's all." I smiled at Bobby and squeezed his hand. "Finish up your soup baby." I finished up my soup and Bobby put the tray aside so I could move more. I sat up a little more just to get comfortable.  
  
"Ow!" I held my stomach and Bobby was there in a second. "What's wrong? Linds you okay?" I giggled. "She kicked again."  
  
"Jesus Linds, you scared the hell out of me." I knew he wasn't mad. I laughed. "I'm sorry sweetie." He leaned over and kissed me and placed his hand on my stomach. He kept it there and sat there looking into my eyes, everyone else was forgotten quickly. "Hey, we're going to go and let you two have time to yourselves, we just wanted to make sure you were okay." Bec spoke up. "Thanks guys." I smiled and got a hug from everyone. "Yeah, thanks. I'll come by work one day next week." "You worry about taking care of Lindsay Bobby." "I will. Bye guys." "Bye you two." Everyone said in unison. After sharing goodbyes it was Bobby and me again. "So you want to get some rest? You look tired sweetie." "I am."  
  
"Alright, you rest okay?" "Okay." He gave me a kiss and sat in the chair next to my bed. "Love you Bobby."  
  
"Love you too pumpkin." I fell asleep and when I woke it was late at night, all the lights were off except for one by my bed and I looked at Bobby who was sound asleep. I felt the baby kicking again and I smiled. I tried going back to sleep but the baby was too active. I turned facing the windows on my side, with no luck I turned on my side facing Bobby and smiled. The baby stopped bouncing around and I rested my hand on my stomach and closed my eyes. I stayed like that for a few minutes and the baby started moving around again, she kept kicking and it hurt, it wouldn't stop and I was tired and in pain. I tried every position to keep the baby comfortable but she wouldn't and tears started falling, tears of frustration and pain. I cried into my pillow and I felt someone's hand on my back, I knew who that hand belonged to and I couldn't face him now so I buried my head further into the pillow. "Honey, what's wrong?" I shook my head. "Nothing important." "Sweetie, please tell me. I want to help you." I turned over on my side and he sat in the chair again holding my hand and stroking my cheek with his other hand. "You can't help." "Can I try?" "The baby won't stop kicking and I just want to sleep and I know it's an amazing feeling and it really is but I just want to sleep." He sat on the side of the bed. "Come here." I sat up still holding my stomach. He took me into his arms and I buried my head into his chest. He kissed my head and kept stroking my hair over and over. Then he put a hand on my stomach and bent down towards it. "Hey Emma, it's daddy, I know you want to tell mommy you love her, but you don't have to kick her all the time, once in a while is good, your mommy knows you love her and she loves you too. You just have to let her sleep for a little while so she'll be nice and strong and healthy and she can take care of you. So just rest for now, okay pumpkin." Bobby kissed my stomach. "Daddy loves you, and you're safe with mommy and dadd y so rest up." He was so gentle and loving. He looked up at me and I smiled, he kissed me and we leaned back on the bed, I cuddled into his arms and he kept one hand on my stomach rubbing it gently. We stayed like that for 10 minutes, the baby had still been kicking, but then she stopped. Bobby stopped rubbing my stomach and just rested it there next to mine. I smiled and closed my eyes. "Goodnight Emma." I snuggled in closer to him, i didn't think I could get any closer to him. "Goodnight Linds, I love you." "Night Bobby, I love you too." And I fell asleep right on his chest dreaming about what a great life I had. Good job, good home, good family, and a great boyfriend. I kept dreaming about getting married and I saw a picture of the three of us in my dream on our wedding day. Why did I say no to him? The last thing I kept thinking was how to get him on topic of getting married again.  
  
End of part 9. Feedback PLEASE! What do you think should I keep going? 


	10. Flashbacks, Closed Chapters and Proposal...

Title: Reuniting With Problems Part 10  
Author: Lynds  
Author's Note: BIG HUGE thanks to Kiosha, this is dedicated to you because  
if you weren't here to help me then this story wouldn't be here either! So  
thank you so so much. Faith, thank you for all your kind words and  
everything you've helped me with. Thank you to Edene who is always helping  
me. Carolyn, Court, Dottie, Kylie, Mary, and Claire- you are the best!  
Thank you to everyone who sends feedback I love it! Thank you Kiosha also  
for all the personal issues i've been dealing with and you've been helping  
me handle it means so much so thank you so so much. I would have crumbled  
and died without you to help me. Also so you aren't confused, The flashback  
is in italics.  
Summary: I don't like doing them see part 1  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyof them, well the ones I make up.  
"Reuniting With Problems" Part 10  
Bobby and I were sitting in his living room watching television. I had been  
home one week and Bobby had stayed home the first two days but I made him  
go to work afterthat but he alwasy called, tried to make it home for lunch  
and was always home by 4 unless he had a court appointment. Today he had  
taken the day off again. I was starting week two of this awful bedrest.  
Just as he sat down after putting my soup bowl away the phone rang.  
"I'll get it Linds."  
"Yes, dear." I heard his side of the conversation and it didn't sound good.  
"Alright, I'm on my way." He slammed down the phone and looked at me.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I have to meet Ellenor down at the courthouse."  
"Why?"  
"Something about her needing my help with something."  
"And she can't ask someone else?"  
"No, she said she needed me."  
"Oh."  
"Sweetie I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."  
"Okay. Hurry."  
"I will." He kissed my head and changed real quick before walking back over  
to me with his keys in his hands. "Okay, call me if you need anything. Got  
it?" I nodded my head. "Okay. Love you."  
"Love you too." He gave me a kiss and walked out the door. I sat there by  
myself staring ahead at the television. Above the television was a picture  
of Stephen and Bobby's moter and on the other side of the televsion was a  
picture of my mom and dad that I had put there. Looking at the picture made  
me cry. I rested a hand on my stomach and looked down at my swollen  
stomach.  
"I wish you could have your grandma and grandpa here Emma. You would have  
been the most loved granddaughter. Iknow your grandpa Stephen will love you  
so much but I wish grandpa and grandma Dole could be here too."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Michael! What were you doing this afternoon!"  
"What are you talking about?!" I saw mom slap daddy across the face.  
"Don't you lie to me, I was there, I saw you. No get out! Just get out!"  
"But--"  
"No out!" I rushed into the kitchen so they wouldn't know i had heard their  
fight. I heard the front door slam and I walked into the living room acting  
like I'd just walked in.  
"Hey mom."  
"Lindsay, swwetheart, what are you doing here?" I sat on the couch next to  
her.  
"Oh well, Bobby and I finished a settlement hearing early and he told me to  
go on home but I thought I'd come see you and dad."  
"Well, your father is gone." I tried to sound like I didn't know.  
"What do you mean he's gone?"  
"Just that, he had some extra work to get done and he left."  
"Oh."  
"So, how are the wedding plans going." I tried to force a smile for my mom  
and because talking about my wedding always broguht a smile.  
"They're coming along pretty good mom."  
"You getting excited?"  
"Yeah. Very." We talked more and then I had to go home.  
"Night mom."  
"Night sweetie, call me and we'll go to lunch sometime this week."  
"Okay, I will."  
"Give Bobby my love."  
"I will mom." I drove to the apartment I shared with Bobby. The last thing  
I expected to see was my father sitting on the couch.  
"Dad."  
"Hi honey, how are you?"  
"What are you doing here?" Just then Bobby walked out of the spare bedroom.  
"Michael it's all set."  
"Thanks Bobby."  
"Oh hey sweetie." He walked over and kissed me.  
"What's daddy doing here?"  
"He needed a place to stay for the night."  
"Oh."  
"Well, thank you again Bobby."  
"Not a problem. If you need anything, please make yourself at home and help  
yourself to anything."  
"Thanks."  
"I'm going to take a bath and go to bed, I had a long day." I walked  
towards our bedroom.  
"Wait honey, I'll join you." I saw the daggers that were forcing through my  
father's eyes.  
"Okay. Night daddy."  
"Night sweetie."  
"Goodnight Michael."  
"Goodnight Bobby." Bobby and I walked into the bedroom and took a long  
relaxng bath together.  
"Bobby, why's daddy staying here?"  
"He said he needed somewhere to stay tonight."  
"That's weird."  
"Why?"  
"I saw mom and daddy fighting when I walked in today."  
"I'm sure they'll figure everything out baby."  
"Yeah, you're probably right."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I wiped more tears from my eyes. If only Bobby really were right that  
night, I thought to myself. I walked over to the table by the tv stand and  
opened the cabinet getting out my mother's photo album. I opened up to more  
pictures of me my mom and my dad. I sat on the couch and flipped through  
them. More memories kept coming back to me. This was the first time I'd  
ever dared to look at photos of my parents. Just then the phone snapped me  
from my train of thoughts.  
"Hello."  
"Hey pumpkin. Listen I know I promised I'd be as early as I can but I have  
to go back to the office and then I am back in the courthouse to try and  
get this damn confession surpressed." I wasn't really listening I had  
reached the back and there was an envelope I opened it and the pictures I  
saw made my blood freeze. "Linds? Lindsay?" I was brought back to realizing  
Bobby was on the other line.  
"What? Yeah?"  
"I asked if you wanted me to pick up pizza?"  
"Uh. Sure."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, fine."  
"Okay, I'll still have my phone and beeper on if you need me."  
"Okay, love you."  
"Love you too." I hung up and took the pictures that were in the envelope.  
"Andrea." I whispered before remembering back again.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Bobby?" I walked into our apartment and called his name. Dad had been  
staying almost 2 months now.  
"Linds, hey, sweetie. Why don't we go out for dinner?"  
"Sure." I wasn't going to pass the chance to go out to dinner with Bobby.  
"Let me just go in our room and change."  
"NO!" He screamed and bascially knocked me down running in my way of the  
bedroom door.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing, you look beautiful the way you are." I didn't feel like arguing  
so I just nodded my head.  
"Okay, I guess if you say so."  
"I do now let's go." We were going out the door when I heard a woman's  
voice. I turned around.  
"Bobby, what was that?" He grabbed my shoulders and walked me out the door.  
"Nothing, what do you mean?"  
"I heard a woman's voice."  
"Probably your mom?"  
"They're separated."  
"Maybe they're trying to work things out."  
"Yeah, maybe." I could only hope that they were.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Andrea, you need to leave." Michael gathered her clothes together.  
"Why?"  
"I can't see you anymore, the truth is I love my wife so so much and I need  
to fix my marriage."  
"What about me?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"You bastard. You said you loved me."  
"Andrea please---" She slapped Michael's face.  
"Don't ever come near me again, you'll be killed if you do."  
"Andrea-----" She walked out the door.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
We had a nice meal out and didn't return home til late.  
"Ah, I'm so tired. I'm going to bed."  
"Okay, I'll be in soon." I passed dad's room and the door was open, I  
walked in to say goodnight to him but nobody was there.  
"Bobby?" I walked back to the living room. "You know where dad is?"  
"Not in his room?"  
"No, in fact everything is neat and his bags are gone."  
"That's strange."  
"I know. I'm going to call mom." I picked up the phone. "Mom?"  
"Hello Linds, how are you?"  
"I'm okay, do you know where dad is?"  
"He's right here where he belongs."  
"Oh, okay. Is everything alright?"  
"Perfect. Why?"  
"Just wondering. Well I'll let you go, love you."  
"Okay, love you too Linds, goodnight."  
"Night."  
"Dad is back living with mom." I said as I hung up.  
"See, I told you things would be settled soon."  
"You were right."  
"Thank you."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I got up and picked the other album up. I knew that I didn't want to see  
what was in this photo album but I grabbed it anyway. I sat on the couch  
going through the photos taken of my mother's body after she was murdered.  
I had ever peice of paper and ever picture used for mom's trial. Looking at  
these made the day of her murder and her trial sink right into me. Dad and  
mom had been back together for 2 months and things between them seemed so  
so happy. I remember the call that day.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The phone was ringing as I ran through the front door.  
"Hello?"  
"Is this Lindsay Dole?"  
"Yes, what's wrong?"  
"I'm sorry to tell you this over the phone."  
"What? Just tell me what."  
"We need you down here to identify your mother's body." I froze, dropped my  
bag, purse and keys. Bobby walked in behind me.  
"What, um yeah. I'll be there in well I'll be there in a minute."  
"Thank you, I'm very sorry."  
"Yeah." I hung up the phone and picked my keys and purse up.  
"Honey, where you going? I thoght we were going to have dinner together."  
"I have to go to the hospital."  
"What? Why? What's wrong?" I tried to hold my tears back.  
"My mom, I have to--- they want me to identify her body." He wrapped his  
arms around me and I cried in his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry. Let me come with you."  
"Okay. thanks Bobby."  
"It's okay." After identifying my mother's body I talked to the police.  
"You have any suspects?"  
"Andrea Wexler." I gasped.  
"Why?"  
"Well there were threats she wanted to kill your mother."  
"Oh."  
"We'll keep in touch with you."  
"Thanks."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I had to put it down for a second it was too much to take in. I couldn't  
take all this in at once. I got up and went to the kitchen making myself  
some soup. I waited for it to heat and then went back to the couch and  
picked the book up again. I looked at notes and files that were tucked in  
the book and I saw Bobby's handwriting. He and Eugene had been her lawyer.  
She knew they didn't want to, she knew they didn't want to either.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Bobby walked home, it had been 2 weeks since mom's death and they had set a  
trial date for Andrea.  
"Hey Linds."  
"Hey."  
"How you doing?"  
"Fine."  
"Listen, I don't want this case." I knew what he was talking about, he had  
been called into chambers earlier that day, Judge Kittleson had appointed  
this case to Bobby and Eugene and wouldn't let him back out. I never blamed  
it on him though.  
"I know. Please Bobby, I don't blame you and I'm not mad at you. I  
understand."  
"I love you. I hate hurting you like this."  
"I love you too but you're not hurting me it's okay." The trial was set to  
start soon. I knew Bobby wouldn't try his best case, but I also knew he had  
to try the case. Bobby was so scared to come around me since being asigned  
the case. He thought I hated him and he was so scared to come around me.  
"Bobby, you coming to bed with me?"  
"Um. I thought I'd stay out here tonight." I walked over and sat on the  
couch.  
"Bobby, I'm not mad at you, I love you and I know that you couldn't help  
what happened today." He looked at me and smiled. We went to bed and  
prepared for another new day. We had my mother's funeral and I tried to go  
on living life as normal as I could.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ha! I thought to myself, my life would never be normal after that point. I  
put my soup bowl away and sat back on the couch. I didn't even need to look  
at the book anymore, I knew the memories, the terrible memories that  
carried after that.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A month since mom's death. A long miserable terrible month. Trial was in  
progress and closing arguments were set to start the following day. Dad and  
I talked more and more now, Bobby and I were all he had left. We invited  
him over for dinner tonight and he hadn't shown up. He was never late  
without calling and he was a half hour late already. The phone rang.  
"Bobby, would you answer that?"  
"Sure." I finished making the bed, I couldn't point out why dad was so  
late. Bobby walked in and grabbed a coat.  
"Where you going?"  
"Uh, crime scene, sorry honey."  
"Bobby." I whined.  
"Linds, I'll be back soon I promise."  
"Okay, hurry."  
"I will." He kissed me and left. Dad never called and never showed up and  
Bobby never came home. Well he did, it was 1 am and I was in bed. He  
crawled into bed and reached for me. I cuddled into him and turned to face  
him.  
"Linds? Sweetie, we need to talk." I sat up.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Honey, I have to tell you something."  
"What?"  
"Sweetie, your father was shot tonight, that's why he wasn't here, it was  
on his way here." I let out a sad cry. I caved into Bobby's arms and cried  
all night. We were up til 6 am and then he had to be up for work.  
"I didn't mean to keep you up, I mean you have to work and all."  
"It's alright. You stay home and take it easy okay?"  
"Yeah." I kissed him goodbye and sat on the couch just thinking. I kept  
thinking about the story Bobby told me. My dad was walking out of his house  
and he had his keys and cell phone in his hand and there were police  
officers surrouding the yard. They thought he had a gun and they executed  
him. They didn't try to question him they just shot him. I had to deal with  
the loss of my mother, the murder trial of my mother and the death of my  
father. The verdict of my mother was in a week and a half later and it was  
a not guilty. Bobby felt terrible and I could tell. I knew he did try his  
case and he did try a good case. After the funerals and trial was over,  
things for him went to normal. I hadn't gone back to work and he and I  
never talked anymore.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I wiped away more tears that were falling. The phone rang again bringing me  
out of my thoughts.  
"Hello."  
"Hey babe."  
"Helen, what's up?"  
"Nothing, checking on you. Have you been crying?"  
"Yeah, I've just been going through some picture albums and you know  
hormones."  
"You going to be alright?"  
"Yeah, fine."  
"I just wanted to check on you and say hi."  
"Okay."  
"I'll call you later okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"Love you babe."  
"Love ya too." I hung up the phone and then remembered how our relationship  
came crashing down a few months after Andrea's trial was over.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Bobby walked into our apartment knowing he would have to come home and  
comfort me; his soon to be wife. I had been so catatonic lately and he  
knew that was normal, but it had been 6 months since the "incident." When  
he got home and walked into the kitchen he wasn't surprised to see me  
doing the dishes. Cleaning, that's what I did when I was upset. And this  
had been an awful year for me, Bobby kept sayin if I kept looking back I'd  
be cleaning the rest of my life and this whole house would be covered in  
plastic soon so I couldn't clean anymore because he was going CRAZY! He  
walked up to me and gave me a nice hug and kiss on the forehead. I hadn't  
been to work in 8 months and he couldn't stand going to work without me,,  
the office wasn't normal. He decided to help.  
`I'll dry, you wash?'  
He knew I would say yes. We always did the dishes this way.  
`Okay' I said quietly.  
With tears being held back. We did that for about 15 minutes, and he was  
worried, I was just staring into space washing over the plate again and  
again.  
`Linds, baby are you okay?' silence `Linds.'  
`Yeah I'll do it for you!' I yelled before running into the living room  
and curling up in `Bobby's' chair. I always sat there when I either missed  
him or needed comfort from him. He walked up to me and asked if I was  
okay. I just nodded my head and he knew I was lying. So he asked me what  
was wrong even though he knew. I hadn't spoken of the "incident" since it  
happened.  
`Lindsay, I need to help you, but I can't if you don't talk to me.' I  
looked up at him, He knew I wanted him. With tears in my eyes I started  
talking.  
`I miss them.' And I fell into his arms. He just held me, telling me it  
would be okay. Then he said those fatal words. `  
I know.' I tensed up and looked at him, not with those eyes he loved but  
the eyes he feared. I stood up instantly.  
`You know!' He stayed quiet and then, just started yelling back.  
`Lindsay, I lost my mother too. I know what you're going through.'  
`Bobby, I don't mean to sound self- centered or selfish but you knew your  
mother was dying, but me I just got a call from the police saying `Hey we  
need you to identify your mother's body and her KILLER!' You got to say  
goodbye to your mother; you got to say `I love you.' I started breaking  
down again. `Well with me I didn't. I just wish I could have told her how  
much I loved her one more time before she stabbed her, and shot her.'  
`Lindsay.' He spoke ever so clearly, it was the first time I had spoken  
out loud to him about it. `No! You don't know. Than the Boston Police shot  
down my father when they thought he was taking a gun out but it was really  
his keys and cell phone. So don't you dare. DON'T YOU DARE, tell me you  
know.'  
`Are you finished?' He asked with venom now. I nodded. It was his turn to  
be furious. `I don't care what had happened. Well I do care but after what  
you said I don't know. I don't ever, ever, ever want to hear you speak  
about my mother like that. I don't care what the situation is, but you  
never met my mother, you didn't know who she was and you sure as hell  
didn't know what she was about. So don't you ever speak to anyone or me  
about her again! She wasn't your mother and you didn't know her, so don't  
ever so much as say her name to somebody else. I paused. Not even ME! Do  
you understand me!' I looked at him and he waited for something and then it  
comes. I slapped him across the face, and I started running toward the  
door. He grabbed my arm.  
`Lindsay, I'm sorry.' I started to walk away again but than stopped. It  
wasn't him that stopped me,, but it was my love for him.  
`Bobby you might be sorry, and I accept that but you were way out of line  
just now and what you said just hurt me more than you will ever imagine  
whether you lost your mother or not. And because of that and what I just  
saw happen makes me feel I can't marry you. I can't be with you anymore. I  
don't want to be married to you years from now and have you controlling me  
like you just did. I love you with all my heart and will never love anyone  
like you, but I can't go on knowing this.' I had tears in my eyes.  
`Please Lindsay.'  
`No I can't. I'm sorry.' I kissed him and left. When I reached the door he  
stopped md and said,  
`I love you too.' I smiled and he smiled and I walked out the door. I had  
never spoken or seen him since but we both knew it was right.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I got up and saw the clock it was late and Bobby wasn't home yet. I knew  
he'd be home. I quickly went in the bathroom and washed my face. I went  
back to the living room and put the albums away. I was walking over to the  
TV when Bobby walked in and saw me on the ground putting them away.  
"What are you doing on your feet?"  
"Just putting these away."  
"On the couch." I put the last one away and sat back on the couch.  
"Dinner, finally."  
"I'll get you some and bring it over." He went in the kitchen and got me  
two slices and him two before walking back in with the plates and soda. He  
handed me a plate and soda.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome." We ate in silence and then when I was done he threw our  
plates out and changed out of work clothes before coming back and sitting  
down next to me. "So, what did you do today?"  
"Nothing, well, I sat around thinking."  
"Care to share?"  
"About my parents." I felt his arms around me and I melted into them.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm actually happy."  
"What?" He looked at me surprised.  
"Yeah, I was finally able to close that chapter in my life. I'll always  
miss and love my parents but I can close the chapter and move on and raise  
our baby and be with the man who makes me happy." Bobby smiled at this.  
"Oh, well is that so?" I nodded.  
"Yes, that's so." I yawned. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed okay?"  
"I'm coming, I do get a day off tomorrow, I told everyone NO interuptions."  
I laughed at him.  
"Come on." We went to bed and I fell asleep in a second wrapped in his  
arms. I woke up in the morning to find an empty bed. I got up and looked at  
Bobby's pillow. There was a note.  
Linds,  
I knew I said no interruptions but I got  
a dumb client who confessed. Number one rule when you kill someone.....SHUT  
UP! Well I'll be home sometime tonight. Sweetheart. I'm so sorry. I love  
you. Maybe when you come up for an idea for dinner you can call me and I'll  
cook you something. I'll call you today and check on you. Love you.  
-Bobby-  
I smiled. I had the most perfect idea. I got up, showered and dressed and  
called Bobby.  
"Bobby Donnell."  
"Hey sexy."  
"Hey." I could hear the smile and hesitation in his voice.  
"Oh, are you in a meeting?"  
"Uh...yeah sorry." I giggled.  
"It's okay. I just wanted to call and let you know I'll get dinner."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, stop worrying."  
"Well I think---"  
"I'm doing it. Love you bye." And I hung up before he could respond. I  
grabbed my purse, ignored doctor's orders and went out the door to go  
shopping for our surprise dinner tonight. Bobby didn't know what was going  
to be waiting for him when he got home but I knew he'd be surprised. I  
picked up baby back ribs, they were his favorite, buttered corn, a small  
salade and mashed potatoes. This was the same meal I cooked for him when I  
told him I was pregnant, only difference; this time we were going to eat  
this meal my last one we had to throw out. I also stopped at Lord & Taylor  
and went to the maternity section I looked for a short black dress that  
crossed in the back and went to my knees.  
Perfect, I thought to myself just like my other dress except I'll fit into  
this one. I purchased the dress and left the store and drove back to his  
place. I laid around the house all day planning on how I was going to do  
what I was about to do. After deciding on a plan I finally got up to start  
dinner at 4. I got all the white candles out and placed them all over his  
apartment. I set the dining room table with the nice china dishes and  
crystal glasses. I got dressed at 5:30. I put on the engagement ring from 6  
years ago and the diamond earings he got me when we were engaged. I was  
copying the exact night I had told him about the baby, I only wished this  
time the whole meal followed through. I smoothed my hands over my dress and  
looked at myself in the mirrior. I was wearing a black silky thin strapped  
maternity dress that criss crossed in the back and fell just above my knee  
showing my legs, Bobby always loved when my legs showed, and I wanted to  
make him happy tonight. I also had my hair up, because Bobby loves is up,  
I'm always wearing it down he tells me. I wondered if he would notice. I  
walked to the kitchen, took out the food and placed it on the table. I  
dished out us each a plate and lit the candles surrounding the apartment. I  
turned all the lights down low and sat on the couch waiting for him. I had  
talked to him again today and he said no later then 6:15, it was almost 6.  
I still had to get the cpurage to do what I was going to do. I heard the  
front door open and I stood. He walked in the door and never looked more  
gorgeous to me than that moment. Sure anyother person would just think he  
was some guy that needed a shower and cleaning up after just being home  
from work but not me. He had a 5 o'clock shadow and his tie was just  
hanging around his neck, he looked a little sweaty and his buttons were  
undone on the top, his jacket just laid open. He threw his briefcase on the  
floor and closed the door behind him throwing the keys on the table by the  
door. He turned and our eyes met. His eyes practically smiled and glowed at  
me.  
"Hey." He whispered.  
"Hey." I smiled and walked over to him and kissed him. Our kiss began to  
get deeper and more intense when I pulled back.  
"Linds, you've been on your feet."  
"Oh stop it, I'm fine." He looked over my body.  
"You can say that again." I looked at him and laughed.  
"Come on, dinner."  
"Okay." I grabbed his hand and we walked to the table and sat across from  
each other. "Linds, it's my favorite--"  
"I know."  
"It looks wonderful."  
"I tried. I hope you like it."  
"I will." I smiled and we ate a quiet meal. When we were done I took the  
plates but he stopped me.  
"Let me."  
"No, Bobby this is a special night. I am doing this." He sighed and sat  
back down.  
"Careful."  
"I will." I cleared the table and brought out the cheesecake. We each had a  
peice and and we went into the living room afterwards. He sat on the couch  
expecting me to do the same but instead he saw me kneeling on the ground.  
"Linds, what are you doing down there?"  
"I lost an earing." I was backing out, I couldn't do this.  
"It's on your ear." Damn, Lindsay. Rule one when you lie make sure evidence  
isn't visble, you're a lawyer.  
"Right. Okay well then I have to tell you the truth." I looked at him  
forever.  
"Out loud?"  
"Oh, yeah right of course." I fidgeted with my fingers and looked him in  
the eye. I put my hands on his knees. "Will you marry me?" I said it. And  
quite well I have to admit. He just stared at me. "Okay, Bobby you don't  
have to answer me but could you at least help me up because I'm pregnant  
and it kind of...hurts?" He just stared at me and reached for my hands and  
helped me to my feet, just as his hands touched mine I watched his lips  
move as he spoke to give me his answer.  
That's it for this part! HAHAHA! I know I'm being mean. Well I'm probably  
going to have the next part up soon so quit worrying. And I'm sure Kiosha  
will be helping me so I'll have it out sooner. But only if I get some  
feedback!! 


	11. Wedding Bells, Baby Cries & Hospital Sca...

Reuniting With Problems Part 11 (Final Chapter)  
Author: Lynds  
Author's Note: Well here we are, the final chapter. Thanks to Kiosha so so  
so much because again this story wouldn't be here if it weren't for all her  
help. This story is dedicated to Carolyn and is another birthday present  
from me to her. Here you go again babe! Enjoy it! Feedback as always is  
loved please!!!!!  
Summary: See the last 10 parts....(Wow 10 already only been a year and a  
half)  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine but the ones I make up are!  
"Reuniting With Problems" Part 11 (Final Chapter)  
He brought me to my feet and started laughing. I looked at him strange.  
"Well gee thanks, isn't that the way to respond to a proposal?" I was kind  
of upset.  
"Oh yes, sorry sweetheart. Yes, of course I'll marry you. Um hang on one  
second okay?" I nodded.  
"Don't move."  
"Okay." He turned around and had the goofiest grin on his face. He jumped  
over the couch but his foot gout caught and he flipped over the couch  
instead. I ran over to him. "Bobby? Bobby. Are you okay?" I bent down and  
my knees cracked. "Ow. Bobby. Come on let me help you up."  
"I'm okay." He grumbled and got up running off to the bedroom again.  
"What are you doing?" He came out no more than 2 minutes later with a  
little black box in his hand. He got down on his knees and opened it.  
"Will you marry me?" I laughed. And he looked at me. "Well if that's the  
way to respond to a proposal?" He pretended to sound hurt. I hit his  
shoulder.  
"Yes I will." He smiled and I smiled. We laughed and he put the ring on my  
finger. "Bobby, it's beautiful."  
"Yes it is." I looked up to see him staring right into my eyes. And I  
blushed. I reached for his hand. We kissed forever and then sat back on the  
couch. We wrapped ourselves in eachother's arms and laid on the couch  
watching a movie.  
"I love you Bobby." He kissed my head.  
"I love you too Lindsay." I closed my eyes and rested against his head.  
3 months later I wad all moved into Bobby's apartment and the wedding plans  
were almost done, we wanted to be married before the baby was born. Though  
I'd be 8 months pregnant I didn't care, I just wanted to be married to him.  
We planned a beautiful mid July church wedding. The baby was due for the  
end of August. We were taking a 7 day honeymoon to Martha's Vineyard where  
my Aunt and Uncle have a beautiful cottage overlooking the ocean. I decided  
not to go back to work after being on bed rest, Helen was managing the firm  
and we had hired on 3 new lawyers. We were a week away from the wedding and  
I couldn't wait, I was getting more nervous as the days came. Bobby was at  
work and I was at home doing last minute plans when the phone rang.  
"Hello."  
"Is this Lindsay Dole?" I became worried.  
"Yes. Can I help you?"  
"This is the Boston PD. We'd like you to come down to the morgue and  
identify a body." Oh god, I covered my mouth and sobbed fearing the worst.  
"We believe it's someone named Andrea Wexler. We haven't been successful in  
finding her next of kin and we were hoping you could identify her."  
"Um..Yeah I'll be down there, I'll leave now."  
"Thank you." I grabbed my keys and ran out the door not even calling Bobby.  
I got down there and walked to the morgue where there were 4 police  
officers. I walked over to them. "Are you Lindsay?" I nodded. He took hold  
of my arm and ushered me into a room. It was so cold and I saw a white  
sheet on a metal table. They pulled the sheet back from her face and I saw  
her white pale body. I sobbed and felt myself getitng sick. I ran out of  
the room and into the hall where I threw up. And officer came out and put a  
hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm sorry we had to do this." I shook my head.  
"It's her. It's Andrea."  
"Thank you that's all we needed."  
"How did she die?"  
"We believe it was suicide. There was a note on the table next to her and  
the gun was by her side. We have no reason to believe it wasn't." It was  
quiet again. "Actually I believe your name was on the note. If you'd like,  
I'm not supposed to do this but I can let you read what the note said." I  
nodded and walked down the hall where the other officers were. One of them  
took the letter that was in a bag and laid it on the table. I looked at it  
and read the part where I saw my name and Bobby's.  
Lindsay and Bobby, I'm sorry for any harm and pain I've caused  
you. I never meant to cause such terror. Bobby- I'm sorry for what I did to  
you, you were in your apartment that night and I panicked I had to do  
something and I'm sorry. Lindsay- To you I am most sorry for. I did love  
your father and I had him killed when he wouldn't love me back I'm so  
sorry. I killed your mother too, I know you always believed I was guilty  
but now that I'm ending my own life what does it matter to police that I'm  
the cause of 2 other people's deaths? I thought if she was dead your father  
would love me. And as for trying to take Bobby from you, I've always loved  
him next to your father and I was a bit jealous it wasn't me he picked.  
Again I am truly sorry for the amount of pain I've cause you through the  
years.  
-Andrea-  
I couldn't believe what I was reading. I wiped my eyes and looked at the  
police officers. I nodded my head and the put the letter back.  
"You can go home now, we're very sorry you had to come down here."  
"Thank you. I got some closure I needed, so thank you." The officers looked  
at me strange and I just walked out to my car. I smiled and cried happy  
tears all the way home. It was over it was finally over, six years of hell  
and it was done. I could move on and care for my soon to be husband and  
baby that I was having. I could concentrate on my family now. As soon as I  
got home Bobby was pacing back and forth in the living room. I closed the  
door and dropped my keys and purse to the floor. He ran over to me and  
hugged me. When he pulled back he kissed me.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, I'm just so glad you're okay." I laughed.  
"Bobby what are you talking about?"  
"I was worried about you, I called a numerous amount of times and couldn't  
reach you, I tried your cell when I couldn't get you there I knew something  
must me up because you always answer that. So I came home and you weren't  
here. I've been pacing ever since."  
"Oh." I said sadly.  
"What's wrong?" He took my arms and sat me over on the couch. He sat next  
to me.  
"Nothing, I was at the morgue."  
"What!"  
"No, Bobby everything is okay. It was Andrea, they wanted me to identify  
her."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah, she committed suicide and she left a note."  
"What did it say?"  
"She said she was sorry for what she did to you and I and she admitted that  
she had my father killed and she killed mom."  
"Oh sweetie." He pulled me in his arms and I cried, he held me for a while.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I really am. The chapter is finally closed. I know I said it before,  
but this time, it's closed." He smiled at me and we laid on the couch the  
rest of the night together. Just holding and comforting one another. It was  
here the big day was finally here. I had spent the night at Helen's and  
Bobby stayed at our place. I was up at 7:00 am and the wedding was at 10:00  
at St. Thomas's Church. Bobby's father arrived at Helen's house before any  
of the girl's made it there. He was walking me down the asile. It meant so  
much to both Bobby and Stephen and it made me proud too. I was almost done  
dressing by the time he got there which was around 9:00, the rest of the  
girl's arrived at quarter after nine. Lucy, Rebecca, Ellenor, Claire, (one  
of the three new lawyers added to our firm) Helen, Anne and my friend Mary  
all helped me get ready. My little niece Riley was going to be the flower  
girl. Helen was my maid of honor and Lucy, Bec, Ellenor, Claire Anne and  
Mary were all my bridesmaids. Bobby's nephew Adam was serving as our ring  
barrer. Eugene was Bobby's best man and Jimmy, my brother Michael, Bobby's  
Uncle Jerry, his friend Sam, my Uncle Mark and Bobby's cousin Matt were his  
Ushers. It was 9:30 and I was having the finishing touches of my tiara  
done. My hair was pulled up in tiny curls and covered with a tiara that  
held thousands of diamonds. A long thin veil flowed down my back reaching  
the floor and my dress was a sleeveless white satin gown. My stomach was  
hid well enough where people would never believe I was 8 months pregnant, I  
looked more like 5 months pregnant. The dress went way past the floor  
following behind me, there were tiny diamonds outlining the hem of my dress  
across my chest. I had on a diamond pendant necklace of my mother's. I had  
on the diamond earings Bobby bought me and I had long satin gloves that  
ended right at the tip of my elbow. My make up was done lightly. Bobby  
always told me I looked better without make up and today was all about  
making him as happy as he's made me. Unlike my dress my shoes were plain  
and simple. I wore a basic pair of regular white sundress sandles. My dress  
covered well over my feet so nobody would see them anyways. I was fianlly  
done and it was quarter to ten. Time to go. I looked around Helen's  
apartment once more and then with the help of the girls and Stephen walked  
down to the limo waiting for us to usher us to the church. 5 minutes later  
we were at the church. I got out and waited out on the steps. I held my  
back.  
"Are you okay Linds." Stephen asked me.  
"Yeah, just my back, and some cramps, probably nerves." I tried laughing it  
off.  
"The music started and everyone lined up. All the bridesmaids wore simple  
baby blue spaghetti strapped floor length dress. They had simple diamond  
earings and matching necklaces on. They had very simple white elegant  
sandles with a small heel, their hair was pulled back just barely, allowing  
strands of curled hair to shape their face. They carried yellow roses with  
each one of them having a single blue one in the bouget. The flower girl  
was in a light ivory coloured dress and carried petals of red and white  
roses. Finally Helen, her Maid of honor wore a beautiful pastel sage green  
thin strapped dress, there was a slight over hang in the front that matched  
it beautifully. She wore the same jewelry as the others and shoes. Her  
bouget was the same as the others but with two blue roses. Lindsay carried  
a very larger bouget of red and white roses. All of the men either had a  
single white or red rose. Bobby however wore a combined Red and White rose.  
All of the bridesmaids walked in with an usher on their arm. The ring  
barrer and flower girl walked in together and Helen and Eugene walked in  
after them arm and arm. It was my turn. I could hear the music which  
signaled my enterance. I took a deep breath partly my nerves, partly to  
cover up the pain in my stomach. Stephen held on to my right arm and we  
walked up the stairs and started down the aisle. I was already crying, I  
looked down the aisle and saw Bobby looking at me with loving eyes. It made  
my smile grow and I saw his growing too. We reached the end of the aisle. I  
heard someone speaking, my guess is it was the priest because next I heard  
was Stephen saying I do. I didn't notice though I was just looking in the  
eyes of my love. His eyes smiled with mine. Stephen ushered my hand into  
Bobby's and Bobby guided me up the two stairs and in front of the church.  
"You're beautiful." This made more tears flow. He reached up to wipe them  
away and smiled at me. We held hands through the whole ceremony.  
"The Bride and Groom would both like to shar vows they have each written."  
Father Martin said. "Bobby." He urged him to go on.  
"Lindsay, you are my love, you are my life. The day you came into my office  
I thought I had been sent to heaven because I truly did see an angel in  
front of me. You looked so sweet and innocent those first months you were  
there, soon though I came to learn you weren't." There was laughter in the  
church. "Yes, you're sweet, but you are so stong and independant. You are a  
fighter and you have such determination. I knew I was falling in love with  
you, I let it happen right in front of my eyes. You're the first woman I  
ever have and ever will love with the love and devotion that I do. You are  
my strength, you are my support, you are my love, you are my angel. You  
Lindsay, are my whole world. As I watched you grow up in front of my eyes  
you only got more beautiful which I never thought possible. Then Christmas  
came and we finally were together and it was the best gift I could ever  
have been given. I knew then we'd spend the rest of our lives together. We  
lost each other for six years, they were the longest and worst six years of  
my life. I truly thought that my world." He stopped as his tears flowed  
openely. I reached up smiled and wiped his tears away. He smiled and held  
my hand to his face before continuing again. "I thought my world had  
crashed and I knew I'd never love again. Then we were reunited again,  
though there were problems we managed to dodge them and come out stronger  
and more in love if even possible. I know now going through all that we  
have, I promise I will love you every day of my life, as long as we live,  
and I promise to be faithful to you always. You are my soulmate and my best  
friend. I love you more and more every day and I'm proud and honored to be  
able to call you my wife. You've made me the happiest and luckiest man  
alive. I love you." We were both crying silently. Father Martin turned to  
me.  
"Lindsay." I reached behind me to Helen who was holding my vows. I turned  
back to Bobby and looked into his eyes.  
"Bobby, you are my best friend. You are my soulmate. I love you more each  
day I'm with you. I learn every day something about you, you teach me  
something new all the time. We've grown so far together and come such a  
long way. I can't imagine not being with you for the rest of my life. You  
are there when I fall, you're there when I need a shoulder. You're always  
there to support me and to help me whenever I need it. The first day we met  
I knew it was love. I looked in your eyes and I saw you. I left myself  
falling more in love with you every day. I can't believe I'm standing here  
today with the man I love devoting the rest of my life to be yours. I  
promise to love you and be faithful to you in all the days of our lives.  
You are my forever and I am honored you wish to call me your wife. I love  
you." I choked back so many tears that were falling. I couldn't help them  
from falling anymore. Father Martin instructed for the rings. He blessed  
them and handed Bobby's ring to me and my ring to Bobby.  
"Bobby repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."  
"With this ring I thee wed."  
"Take this ring as a sign of my love and devotion."  
"Take this ring as a sign of my love and devotion."  
"And as a reminder that I have chosen you of all people to be my wife."  
"And as a reminder I have chosen you of all people to be my wife." He  
smiled and slipped the ring over my finger after taking my glove off.  
"Lindsay repeat after me." I nodded and tried hiding the pain in my back  
that was getting worse.  
"With this ring I thee wed."  
"With this ring I thee wed." I placed a hand on my stomach and tried not to  
show the pain on my face I plastered on a smile.  
"Take this ring as a sign on my love and devotion."  
"Take this ring as a sign of my love and devotion."  
"And as a reminder that I have chosen you of all people to be my husband."  
"And as a reminder that I have chosen you of all people to be my husband."  
I forced out the last part in pain and as I reached to place his ring on  
his finger I fell to the floor in pain screaming. I saw Bobby by my side  
in a second.  
"Lindsay, baby, what is it?"  
"The baby, it's the baby. She's coming." There were so many people huddled  
around me I didn't know who they all were, I didn't care. I held on Bobby's  
hand. I heard someone scream to call 911.  
"Baby, hold on, just hold on."  
"Ahhhhh!!! Bobby, it hurts so bad." He pulled me in his arms.  
"It'll be okay, I promise." The paramedics were there and they strapped me  
in the gurney.  
"Don't ruin my ahhh!!! dress! I'll sue you! Ahhhhhhhh!!!!" She kept  
screaming in pain. The firm and Father Martin along with the close family  
of mine and Stephen all followed Bobby and I in the ambulance to the  
hospital. I was rushed to a room where Bobby helped me change quickly. The  
doctor came in and checked my charts.  
"Well, Lindsay, looks like your baby wanted to enter the world in time to  
see her parents get married." I tried smiling but I couldn't I screamed  
instead. "I'm going to check the baby and see how she's doing." I nodded my  
head. She checked the baby and to see how far dialated I was.  
"Doctor, isn't this too early to have the baby? I'm not due for another  
month and a half almost."  
"It is early but we have such a high staff alert and medical team now it'll  
be okay. I'll be back in a second." I turned to Bobby and cried.  
"Bobby, I'm scared, the baby is too early and she isn't big enough,  
remember what the doctor kept saying? I had to keep gaining weight." He  
stroked my hair.  
"And you have sweetie, you've done so so good carrying and taking care of  
our baby."  
"I'm scared."  
"Everything will be fine." The doctor came back in.  
"Lindsay, we're going to have to do a C-section."  
"What!? Why?!" I squeezed Bobby's hand.  
"The baby is in a breech position, so her bottom is coming out first when  
it should be her head. And I'm also worried she's too small to be delivered  
vaginally. I think a C-section would be safer."  
"I want whatever is better for the baby." I cried out.  
"Okay, we're going to set you up for an emergency c-section right now." The  
doctor left again and I turned to Bobby. My face crumbled.  
"Bobby, I don't want my baby cut out of me."  
"I know sweetie, I know, but we want what's best for the baby just like you  
said."  
"I'm scared."  
"I know, I'm here pumpkin, nothing is going to go wrong." The doctor came  
back.  
"Okay, Lindsay let's get you in there and get your baby out of you." I  
nodded and cried. They wheeled me in an operating room and Bobby was by my  
side the whole time. They pulled a sheet so I couldn't see my stomach. The  
only thing I could see was Bobby who was standing right next to me. I felt  
a lot of pressure on my stomach and it was getting hard to breath. I closed  
my eyes and heard beeping. There was a scatter around me but I couldn't  
open my eyes.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
I heard the machines beep and watched my wife's eyes close, something was  
wrong, a bunch of doctor's scattered around her while a team of doctor's  
worked on my baby. I heard the sounds of cries. And I looked over and  
couldn't help but smile at the sight of my daughter being brought into the  
world. I saw the team of doctor's rush over my daughter just like they were  
to my wife. Suddenly I was pushed out into the waiting room with everyone  
else.  
"Hey son, congradulations." My dad patted me on the shoulder. I turned to  
them with tears.  
"Bobby, what's wrong?" Father Martin asked.  
"It's Lindsay, they had to do a c-section and she just passed out. And the  
baby, she's so tiny. I know something isn't right." Just then I saw  
Lindsay's doctor walk to me. I ran over to her.  
"What's going on?"  
"Lindsay suffered blood loss and she stopped breathing, she is in a coma  
now but we've stablaized her and she's being brought to ICU."  
"What about my baby?"  
"She's very tiny but the NICU has done amazing at taking care of her. She's  
up there and should be ready to go home in a week. She only wieghed 4  
pounds 2 ounces. She's a loud little girl though." I smiled and then  
thought of my wife.  
"But Lindsay? She's going to be okay right?"  
"It's too soon to tell. I'll come get her when you can see her. If you'd  
like to go see your baby you can come with me." I followed her up to the  
NICU and had to wear a scrub body suit over my suit. I didn't care I wanted  
to see my baby. I walked in and saw her laying there using machines to  
help her breath.  
"You can hold her if you'd like." I smiled and reached down to hold my  
baby. She was so little.  
"Hi sweetie, it's daddy, you have to stay here and get nice and strong and  
I'm going to go down and see your mommy. I'm going to come back and visit  
you whenever they let me though. I love you." I kissed her little fingers  
and the doctor put her back. I was allowed to go down to see Lindsay and  
she laid there, and I couldn't take the sight. She was so pale, so  
lifeless. It made me cry. My bride was in pain and near death. I sat by her  
chair and held her hand. I saw the new wedding band on her left hand and  
then looked at mine that still was bare.  
"Come on baby, you have to wake up. We have a beautiful baby girl. She's  
little but the doctor's said she's going to be okay and now we need you to  
wake up." I cried and kissed her hand. 6 days went by and Lindsay was still  
in a coma. I was able to bring little Emma down for the first time today.  
"Hey honey, they let me bring baby Emma down. She's so beautiful, she looks  
just like you Linds. You have to wake up to see her." I stayed in the room  
with our daughter for another hour. Then I had to bring her back up and I  
stayed with her for a while before going back down to Lindsay. I hadn't  
slept at home since Lindsay had gone into the hospital. Today was the 7th  
day of being in the hospital, baby Emma was supposed to go home, my dad and  
Helen were going to stay at our place with her and I was going to stay with  
Lindsay. I stayed with her all night and the next morning dad brought Emma  
into the hospital, I was holding her while I sat in the chair next to  
Lindsay's bed. Father Martin, and the office came to the hospital every day  
to see Lindsay. I was busy talking to Emma about her mommy when I felt  
Lindsay's hand touch my knee. I looked up and saw Lindsay looking in my  
eyes with a weak smile.  
"Lindsay!" I got up and kissed her head. "Wait let me get the doctor." I  
ran out and got the doctor. She checked Lindsay and we were told she could  
go hom in 5 days. After we were alone I sat down again. "This is our baby  
Linds." I handed the baby to Lindsay who had her arms reaching for her.  
"Aww....she's so beautiful." I watched as the two bonding and smiled. "I  
can't believe she's here."  
"I know, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm okay." She smiled at me. Just then everyone from the office came  
walking in dressed in their outfits from our wedding and Father Martin  
along with dad were behind us. "What's this?" Lindsay asked.  
"We never got to complete your wedding." Helen walked over and handed  
Lindsay my wedding band.  
"Lindsay, you just need to place it on his finger." She smiled and reached  
over placing the band on my finger. We both smiled.  
"Now, finally, by the power invested in me under the commonwealth of  
Massachussetts and under God I pronounce you man and wife. Bobby kiss your  
bride." They all clapped and I reached over and kissed my bride. I pulled  
back.  
"I love you Mrs. Robert Donnell." She giggled and smiled big.  
"I love you too Mr. Robert Donnell." And I hugged my little family tight as  
our family and friends clapped. We were finally a married couple, and a  
family after Reuniting with problems.  
The END  
That's it, I don't plan on doing an epilogue on this one unless I get MANY  
MANY requests for one otherwise it's done! YAY! Again Kiosha THANK YOU!  
And Happy Birthday Carolyn!!!!! She's the only reason this story is  
finished so soon! Feedback PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE... My2ndpick@aol.com 


End file.
